Gregor and The Prophecy of Light
by LuxaTheUnderlander
Summary: Gregor has been up in the Overland for a month, thinking he would never see his friends again. But when Luxa shows up in the laundry room telling of some weird happenings, he wonders if his adventures in the Underland are really over. Chapters now titled!
1. Luxa's letter

Gregor

And the

Prophecy of light

Chapter 1

Gregor awoke with a start. He had been having one of his falling dreams again. They had stopped before his last visit to the Underland; when he'd had Ares. Ares, the big black bat who was his bond, had been killed by the monster the Underlanders called the Bane when he and Gregor were fighting to kill him. Even though they succeeded, Gregor still felt like he had lost one of the only things that kept him going. The past month had been so hard on him and his family because their grandmother was in the hospital, in a terrible state, Lizzie in tears because she missed her rat friend from the Underland, Ripred, and the fact that they were poor and needed to watch their savings carefully.

"Gregor, Breakfast!" He heard Mrs. Cormaci call from the kitchen. She had been helping his family out since Gregor had told her about their fascinating trips to the Underland. His mother was still to weak to do much of anything, and his father had unpredictable fevers that came every now and then. Even though Gregor wasn't that hungry, he still went to eat, not wanting to make a big fuss out of something so little.

"Good morning, Gregor! We got some toast and eggs, you hungry?" Mrs. Cormaci asked.

"I helped make toast, Gregor!" Boots, Gregor's little sister, cried. She had only recently started calling him "Gregor", but she still sometimes called him "Gre-go".

"That's great, little girl, it looks delicious!" said Gregor. And it did, too. Too bad he wasn't hungry. He had so much else on his mind. He sat down and picked at his scrambled eggs. Boots waited beside him anxiously for him to eat his toast, so he took a few bites just to satisfy her.

"What's up mister? Are you still thinking about that Underland?" Mrs. Cormaci asked. Gregor just shrugged. "They're getting along fine, if what you said about the agreement between Luxa and Ripred is true!"

Luxa. She was the Queen of Regalia, well, not officially, until she became sixteen. She was what Gregor missed most from the Underland, her smiling face, her attitude, her personality. He knew she missed him as well, her face when he left was unforgettable. It didn't matter, though; he would never see her again. Even though his family had decided not to move to Virginia, because it would have left Lizzie wailing, he still wasn't allowed to go down there again. His mother was scared something would happen, and even though he tried to convince her that there were no more prophecies he was involved in, she still thought they would drag him into another war or something. Having fulfilled the five prophecies involving "the warrior", he had "killed himself" as the warrior. Now he was just a kid again, with the power to kill, and kill many. He barely went outside, because in even the tiniest fight, he could wind up being taken over by his rager senses and really hurt someone.

Many times he had tried to imagine what was going on down in the Underland right now, maybe Luxa and Ripred were arguing over who would be attending some sort of meeting, or maybe they were leading a training session for the younger Underlanders. However hard he tried to keep his head in the Overland, the Underland kept drifting into his thoughts. It was in every member of his family's thoughts. Lizzie was thinking of her code-team friends and Ripred, his father thinking about all of the amazing technology down there, his mother thinking of the medicine they needed for Gregor's scars that could only be found down there, and Boots thinking of her cockroach friends. Boots still didn't understand the fact that they were never going back to the Underland. She was always asking, "We go see Temp?" "We go see mouse babies?" And it pained Gregor to tell her they couldn't, and seeing her confused face when he said no. She walked around saying to anyone she knew that she was a "pincess" and that she flew on "big bat" and rode on "big bug" before Gregor could stop her. They were getting a lot of questions about that, and Gregor just had to pretend it was her overactive imagination.

"Gregor? Hello? Are you okay?" Gregor came back to reality and saw Lizzie standing next to him, looking worried.

"Yeah Liz, I'm fine. Just thinking about how much fun we're going to have at the pool today!" They had been planning to go swimming, since it was still summer and really hot out. Gregor didn't swim much, because when he was in his bathing suit all of his scars showed. Lizzie and Boots were scar-free, so they could swim all they wanted too.

"Well, if you guys are going swimming, then you better hurry up and eat. If you don't get going soon, the pool is going to be really crowded!" Mrs. Cormaci rushed the girls out of the room, and then sat down to talk to Gregor.

"Gregor, I didn't want to tell you this in front of your sisters, but I found this down in the laundry room when I went to was my whites." She pulled a scroll out of her bag. Gregor just stared at it for a minute, thinking that this couldn't be possible. He was supposed to be totally off contact with the Underland, nobody had said anything about sending him anything when he'd left! Then he swiped the scroll out of Mrs. Cormaci's hand and read it.

Gregor,

If you are reading this, you are still in your home and have not moved to…that place. No one knows I am writing to you. Vikus has claimed that I have been slacking on my responsibilities, and although he doesn't know why, I am sure it is because of you. If you do not wish to write back, then fine, but do not expect me to write again.

There has been plenty going on since you left, one thing which has gotten all of Regalia in confusion. The Palace guards have recently discovered a doorway under Regalia, deeper into the corridor where you and Ripred had your echolocation lessons. The door seems to be giving off a luminous glow, one that we are not familiar of. It is not the same glow as the streams give off, nor a torch. It is much brighter. The door will not open. Have you ever seen this door before, possibly during your echolocation lessons? I would be so pleased if you write back.

Fly you high,

Luxa

Luxa! The message was so full of…her! Her attitude, concern, feelings, and just herself seemed to be concealed within the message. It was so good to hear from her, but it only reminded Gregor how sad it was to be cut off from being truly with her.

"So? Who's it from?" Mrs. Cormaci's voice brought his eyes away from the scroll.

"Luxa. She just wanted to talk again." Gregor was sad and happy all at once, and Mrs. Cormaci could see that.

"Do you want me to take the girls swimming? I can see you need some time to yourself." asked Mrs. Cormaci.

"No, I can do it. I've been looking forward to it too." said Gregor. He rounded up the girls and said goodbye to Mrs. Cormaci.

"Gregor, do we bring frogs?" Boots loved her little poison dart frog toys, even after she had almost been killed by one in the Underland jungle.

"I'll get them." Lizzie offered, and then ran to their room to find the frogs. Then they walked to the New York public pool. He had slipped a paper into his pocket, figuring he would write back to Luxa while his sisters were swimming. The whole way there, all he could think about was Luxa. Her letter had been great, but the whole thing about the glowing door was a little bit bizarre. Was it another one of Sandwich's crazy actions? Or a plot that could wipe out the humans forever?

He had no clue.

"I made big, big splash, Gregor!" Boots cried. She had jumped into the shallow end of the pool. She swam with little water wings on. "I can swim like a dinowsaur!" Boots was thinking of the big sea-serpents they had encountered on their quest to defeat the Bane.

"Yeah, that's…great Boots." said Gregor. People were looking at them now, thinking that that was a strange thing for a toddler to say. Lizzie was just swimming around Boots, with a faraway look in her eye. She was watching Boots, though, so Gregor thought it would be okay to take his mind off Boots and write back to Luxa. He had a hard time deciding on words, but he finally wrote a letter that he thought explained how he'd been feeling, better or worse.

**Luxa, **

**It's awesome to hear from you! I thought I'd never talk to you again! If I had moved to Virginia, what would you do if someone else found this message? My parents, Mrs. Cormaci, and Lizzie keep telling me that I've got my mind in the Underland. Why didn't you tell anyone you were writing? Would they be mad? **

**How is everybody down there? Are Hazard and Howard okay? Does Aurora miss Ares too? And what about Ripred? Lizzie wants to know. Things have been okay here. I still can't totally block out my rager sensation, and it's got me watching what I do all the time. Boots is good. Guess what? She can finally say my name! Lizzie still is upset about Ripred, but she's calming herself by doing more puzzles.**

**About that door thing, it sounds a little strange to me. I've never seen it before. Has Ripred? Probably not, because you wouldn't be asking me about it if he has. Is there anything else that glows in the Underland? Maybe that's behind the door. I'm not really sure.**

**Anyway, I got to go. I hope you find out what the door is. You don't have to write back, because your probably really busy. I hope you're okay, and I miss you!**

**Fly you high too,**

**Gregor**

His handwriting wasn't that great. In fact, it stunk. But he couldn't help that. He was anxious to get back home and put the letter in the grate, but the girls were having a good time swimming. Just then, a shivering Lizzie got out of the pool. He wrapped a towel around her, and she sat down on the bench beside him.

"What's that?" Lizzie pointed to the folded up letter in his hand.

"Oh, that's just an over the summer school project I have to do. Nothing interesting." Gregor said. He didn't want to worry Lizzie.

Then, Boots got out of the pool. "Gregor, I'm c-cold!" She shivered. He wrapped her princess towel around her. That was the only towel she used since she became a "princess".

"You guys ready to go home? I think Mrs. Cormaci made some sandwiches for us." said Gregor. The girls nodded and put on their shorts and t-shirts over their bathing suits. Gregor tucked the letter into his back pocket and they started back to the apartment. On the way back, they passed Central Park. Boots pointed.

"Gregor, we go to see Temp?" she remembered when the roaches had taken her down to the Underland through the entrance in Central Park.

"No, we can't Boots. No more Temp." Gregor said sadly. He saw a tear run down Lizzie's cheek. He decided to talk about more cheerful things. "Boots, maybe Mrs. Cormaci made you a jelly sandwich!" Jelly was Boots's favorite.

"Yummy! Let's go!" She ran off, Gregor and Lizzie following. They got to the apartment building and took the elevator upstairs. Mrs. Cormaci had made a jelly sandwich for Boots, and she ate it up right away. After lunch, Gregor told everyone he was going for a walk, and bolted downstairs to the laundry room. The grate, as usual, was closed, but it was rattling. He rolled up the letter and was about to slip it in when a big golden head popped out in front of him.


	2. Going back

Chapter 2

"Greetings, Overlander."

Aurora! It was Luxa's beautiful golden bat, Aurora! Why was she here?

"Well, it is about time you have shown up, Gregor." A voice came from atop Aurora. Aurora dipped her head and Luxa stepped off, completely into the room. She had to shield her eyes from the light, as even the light bulbs were too much for an Underlander.

"Luxa! What are you _doing _here?" Gregor was too surprised to even welcome her.

"Well, after I left you the message, I returned to Regalia, and apparently there is sounds coming from it, a sort of faint voice. We think it wants something to do with you, for it has mentioned "Overlander" once or twice. We cannot make out any other words." Luxa explained.

"Wait, so let me get this straight, you want me to come back down?" Gregor said, a little excitement building up inside at the thought of seeing his friends again.

"Well, technically it is only I who even thought to confide in you, since no one knows I started contacting you. But I feel it would be a big help, and since there is no fighting that seems to be involved, the "warrior" is not needed, only the "Overlander"." Luxa answered.

"Okay…well how do you expect me to come, my mom is scared to death I'll be dragged into another war!" said Gregor.

"Oh, there is no need to worry about that, as you witnessed, we are at peace with the gnawers, and one should believe it will last." Luxa continued.

"Well, I think I'll need _you _to prove that to her." said Gregor.

"You want _me _to come to your home?" Luxa was astonished.

"Really, it's the only way my mom might realize I need to come, and that there's no danger involved." Gregor said.

"But what if I am seen?" asked Luxa.

"You won't be. Nobody is ever in this hallway, because barely anyone leaves this building." Gregor said.

"Okay…I will come. But do not tell Vikus of my visit, he will surely confine me to my chambers if he finds out." Luxa agreed.

"Ahem. What am I to do?" Aurora called from the grate.

"Uhh… Aurora, just stay here. Luxa and I will be back in a second. Just make sure nobody sees you." Gregor told Aurora. She looked to Luxa for confirmation.

"Yes, listen to the Overlander." Luxa reassured Aurora. She entwined her fingers with Gregor's and they walked to the stairs. "So, what did you write on your letter back to me?"

"Here." Gregor showed Luxa the letter. When Ares was mentioned, a sad look came upon her face. She buried her head in Gregor's shoulder.

"Yes, we all miss Ares. But he will always be in our hearts." Gregor tried to hold back a tear himself.

"Yeah. He was something, that Ares." said Gregor. "Okay, here we are. This is my apartment. Just be prepared, though, everyone's going to be _really _surprised to see you."

"Well, I believe I can handle it. It is alot, just being in the Overland." Luxa said.

"Okay. Here's your first look at an Overland apartment. Mine, anyway." Gregor knocked on the door. Boots came and opened it.

"Oh, hi you! Hi you you you!!" She ran over and gave Luxa a hug, which she returned. "Why are you here?" asked Boots.

"I have come to see how you all fare." Luxa let Gregor lead her into the room.

"Luxa!" Lizzie bounded over to her. "How did you get here?"

"Gregor met me in the grate, then invited me up to here." answered Luxa.

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Cormaci had seen Luxa. "Grace, come here!" Mrs. Cormaci called to Gregor's mom.

"Luxa! I thought we'd never see you again!" His mom gave her a hug, but turned to Gregor with an angry look on her face. Did he go down there again?

"Well, I take pleasure in seeing you all again as well." Luxa smiled.

"Why don't you come tell us all what's been going on in the Underland?" Grace led Luxa to the table, and Luxa began to tell everyone what was happening in the Underland.

"Well, just after you all departed, Ripred and I had a meeting with our delagates. It went badly at first, for everyone was fighting over anything they disliked about the other side, which became very maddening. But shortly afer everything settled down, we made some progress. We have decided on permanant lands for every party, well, all that attended the meeting. Of course we could not get the cutters to come, they were unhappy that we made a compromise. Then everything just went like that, no trouble with the gnawers at that moment. Then one day guards were patrolling the passages beneath the palace, and found that peculiar door. Have you told them about that yet, Gregor?" Luxa looked toward him.

"Actually, I don't remember hearing anything about that, Gregor? Do tell us." Grace cut in. She had an exasperated tone, like she was fed up with the secrets he had been keeping.

"Uhh, yeah. Luxa, I didn't tell tell them you wrote." Gregor whispered to Luxa. And then to his family he said, "Umm, there's this strange door they found. It gives off some sort of light." Everyone was silent, thinking about this. Even Lizzie was stumped.

"The door cannot be opened, it has some jagged-edged hole in it, It looks strange, but we believe it a keyhole." said Luxa.

"Yeah, it probably is." agreed Gregor.

"Oh Luxa, you can't go home looking like that, so tired! Why don't you spend the night?" Grace said.

"Oh no, I could not possibly, Aurora is awaiting me in the grate, and I could not leave her. Besides, everyone in Regalia would be terribly worried, I could not leave them hanging." Luxa stayed serious, but Gregor could tell by the tone of her voice that she was a little scared to spend a night in the Overland. He really hadn't been listening to what she was saying, just looking at her. He was only now just realizing how much he really had missed her. But now it was time to ask his mom what Luxa had really came for.

"Umm, mom, Luxa says there's a voice coming from inside the door. She says it's been saying "Overlander", and you know, that's me. She thinks it would be really helpful if I...ummm...came down for a bit to kind of...help them figure it out. And they're...pretty much at peace with the rats right now, and they think it will last a while. Right Luxa?" said Gregor. Luxa gave a nod in agreement. "So, can I go?"

Grace had been frowning ever since he began explaining. "Gregor, how can I be sure there won't be any more wars going on? I can't risk the thought of losing you!" Tears began to slowly run down her face.

"Mom, I'll be fine! They need me down there, what if it's really important? Plus, I'd get to see everyone again!" That was what Gregor was really looking forward to.

"Gregor..." Grace's voice trailed away.

"Mom, I'll be _fine_. Please don't worry!" Gregor was begging now.

Grace paused, for a long while. She was clearly thinking it over. Then after a while, she sighed. "Gregor, if I let you go now, you'll be asking again next time. You can go, but you _definately _cant bring Boots!"

"Thank's mom!" Gregor was so happy, he hugged Luxa right there in front of everybody! Luxa's face was bright red after they separated, and Gregor imagined his was, too. Grace was attempting to keep his face straight.

"_Please _be careful, Gregor! I mean it, watch yourself!" Grace said.

Gregor jumped up, dragging Luxa along with him."Bye everyone! I'll be back soon!" As they walked out the door, Gregor could hear Boots crying, "Boots go too! I wanna go!!!" Gregor felt bad to leave her, but it was the only way he would get down to the Underland. They walked, no, ran, the entire flights of stairs. When they got down to the laundry room, Gregor pulled Luxa close, and kissed her. He was so happy to be going back!

"Ahem? Luxa, we must be going now, for everyone will be worried." Gregor had forgotten Aurora was there. Embarrased, he pulled away. Again, Luxa blushed.

"Oh, Aurora, please do not tell anyone about this! Vikus says I have been neglecting my responsibilities, and I know, but he does not, that it is because of Gregor!" said Luxa.

Aurora clicked her tounge, but beckoned them onto her back. "We must be going." They hopped onto her, and riding the currents, flew down to the Underland. Gregor was excstatic about seeing his friends again.


	3. The door

Chapter 3

The currents were in full force, so they rode down with ease. The ride broght both happiness and sadness to Gregor, because riding Aurora reminded him of riding Ares, and how it had been his fault that he died. He had told him to dive, completely in reach of the Bane! It was a stupid thing to do, and it resulted in the death of his very best friend, and bond. Luxa could see the sadness in Gregor's eyes. She reached back and embraced him, then pulled back and held his hand. She always had a way of knowing what he was thinking about. Aurora pretended she wasn't paying attention.

"We approach the city, Overlander." Aurora soared out of a tunnel and into another, larger one. Suddenly the arena, the one Gregor was so familiar with, opened out in front of them. There were a small bunch of mice left from the airlift, but he assumed the rest were at the Fount Colony.

"The Queen! She returns!" People were pointing up at Aurora, but Gregor was hidden by her wings. He supposed that was just as well, because he didn't want to get Luxa into trouble. He hoped she had a plan to cover his visit, because she would be in MEGA trouble if she didn't. They flew towards the city and soon arrived at the palace. Aurora landed in the High Hall.

"Overlander! You return! But how?" Gregor turned to see Mareth running towards him. He gave him a rib-crushing hug and pounded him on his back. Gregor looked to Luxa for an answer to that question.

"Well, I was simply taking a flight around the tunnels with Aurora, and saw Gregor walking to the city, breathless. He has told me that he could not keep himself away, that he missed you all." Luxa answered calmly. Boy, she was good at making up lies!

That seemed good enough for Mareth. "Howard! The Overlander is returned!" He cried out the doorway. Howard, Luxa's cousin, rushed in.

"Gregor! You are back! How?" Luxa told him the same story, but Gregor could see that Howard was having trouble beleiving it. "Okay then. Has Luxa told you of the discovery?"

"Um, yeah. She has. So it's been saying "Overlander"?" asked Gregor.

"Yes. We must assume of this reffering to you. It is but a great coincedence that you have arrived at a time when you are so needed." He said the last part with a hint of sarcasm, then looked over at Luxa. She gave a shrug, as if she had no clue what was going on. "All right then. Gregor, Luxa, why not come in for a rest? You both look terribly exhausted." Gregor knew that Howard was going to make them tell the truth, but Howard could be pushy, so he didn't resist. They walked to Luxa's chambers. Hazard, Luxa's halflander cousin, was there.

"Gregor! Why...how...you're back!" Hazard jumped onto him and gave him a hug.

Luxa smiled. "Yes, Hazard, he is back." Luxa had a look of genuine happiness.

"Is Boots here?" Hazard asked.

"Sorry Hazard, she wasn't allowed to come." answered Gregor.

"Oh. Okay. I'm going to go see Dulcet." Hazard walked off. Howard beckoned them to a chair.

"So what _really _made Gregor come here?" He asked them.

Gregor looked over at Luxa. She caught his eye and gave him a nod, as if to say, "You might as well". So he told him. "Luxa wrote to me telling about that door, and when I went to write back, she was in my laundry room. I persuaded my mom to let me come. It's Luxa's fault, it really isn't!" Gregor blurted out.

"Oh Howard, please do not tell Vikus! He would surely be upset with me!" Luxa begged.

"Relax, cousin. i had no intention of telling Vikus, I just wished to know the truth. I would not advise lying to me anymore, for I can always see through your expression." said Howard to Luxa. Luxa just glared at him.

"So anyway, when are we going to go see that door, or something?" asked Gregor, to get them away from their disagreement.

"Yes, let us go now." Howard and Luxa led Gregor farther down the same passageway he was in with Ripred for his echolocation lessons. Then he saw a glow coming from a doorway. Vikus, Nerissa, and others Gregor didn't know were also there.

"Gregor the Overlander! What brings you here?" asked a surprised Vikus. Luxa told him what she had told Mareth. Vikus seemed to believe her, but then again, he _did _have a strange glint in his eye.

"Gregor. I had a feeling we would be aqquainted with you once more." said a misty voice from Vikus's side. It was Nerissa. Gregor wasn't surprised she had known. She was always having these visions.

"Well, now that you are here, we may proceed to find the key. Do you have any ideas, Gregor?" asked Vikus.

Suddenly Gregor had a flasback. He remembered Ripred's voice, telling him about a key he had found in the corridor they practiced in. He ran back, with Luxa calling after him. He reached into the dark, and using his new echolocation, found the spot where Ripred had placed the key. He ran back, and without a word, stuck the key in the lock. It clicked.

"Well, okay Gregor, this is it!" said Vikus. Luxa squeezed his hand as Vikus pushed the door open. A burst of light almost blinded them.

"Greetings, all! I am he called Photos-Gow-Glow, and she is Za...no, not you again!"


	4. The return of Hera

Chapter 4

Gregor groaned. The shiners weren't exactly that great of company, and Gregor had experienced the terrible annoyance of traveling with them twice in the past year he had been in the Underland. It only added to his annoyance that they were HUGE eaters! They never stopped! "Oh no, not the shiners _again_!"

"Well, that was rude. I just have to say it hasn't been a pleasure to know you, either." said Zap.

"Yes, very rude. You should show us more respect, ince we have done so much for you humans!" agreed Photos-Glow-Glow. "Or at least, show _me _respect, I agree that Zap hasn't been so agreeable on our past encounters."

"I hate you!" shrieked Zap.

"All right, shiners. Can we calm down and converse in a nice, quiet manner?" said Vikus. Gregor could see that their constant fighting gave Vikus a headache.

"Maybe we can. But does anyone have any food? We're starving! That flier doesn't provide many means of provisions!" said Photos-Glow-Glow.

"What flier?" Luxa stepped up.

Zap spoke up. "Oh, some flier who was locked in that room with us. Or maybe she was the one who locked us in, i can't remember. I believe her name is Herald, or Hare, or..."

"Hera, Zap. Greetings, I am she called Hera!" A beautiful female bat fluttered out of the room. She was a beautiful pure white, with golden speckles. She had a kind look on her face. "Oh thank you so much! I was quite cramped in there, hardly a place to spread my wings! And I am sorry, shiners, but I cannot help that you eat much more food than I do! I do not mean to be rude, but I think it is quite kind of the humans to release us!"

Gregor looked over at Luxa. Her face had softened from it's angry look when the shiners came, and he could tell she liked Hera. He did too, she reminded him of Aurora. That was probably why Luxa liked her.

"Hera. What a beautiful name! I am queen Luxa of Regalia, Hera. We welcome you to our city with most respect!" Luxa smiled.

"Oh, Queen Luxa. Yes, I have heard of you! The shiners told me how you were so dedicated to save the nibblers! How noble of you!" said Hera. "I have not been out of this room for many months, and always seems like longer!"

"Well, Hera, what say we all discuss this over a meal? i'm sure you can all use some nourishment." asked Vikus.

Hera was about to answer, but the shiners interrupted. "Oh yes! I am famished! Let us eat!" said Photos-Glow-Glow. Zap nodded.

"That would be wonderful. But we must come down here after, for I beleive there are things concealed in this room that you might care to see." said Hera. She gave a particular glance over at Gregor and Luxa. Did she know he was the warrior?

Everyone walked to the Royal dining room. There was already food prepared. They sat down. Luxa offered Hera a seat beside her. Hera then told them all of what had been going on.

"I was flown into that room by my mother and her bond. She said rats were attacking, and that she didn't want anything to happen to me. I was fighting to be able to come with my mother, but she and her bond made me stay there. I have been waiting and wondering in there, when, only about three or four months ago, a couple of shiners found their way in, and couldn't return in. I've explored the room and passageways many times, and there is some things that would be of great value to the humans. By the way, does anyone know where my mother is? And her bond?" Hera explained.

"Who was your mother, Hera?" asked Luxa.

"Her name was Electra." answered Hera. Unexpectedly, Luxa gave a cry and hung her head. Vikus and Howard rushed over to her, but Gregor could see they were close to tears as well.

"Oh, what did I say?" Hera looked worried.

"It is not your fault. Electra was my daughter's bond, Luxa's mother's. They both were killed during that rat attack you mentioned." Vikus mustered an answer.

"Oh I am sorry! So very sorry! No, I should not have brought that up! My mother and her bond, how sad!" Hera apologized.

"It is okay." Luxa said. She lifted her head.

"I am sorry, queen Luxa!" Hera wrapped her wings around her, just like Aurora.

"I am sorry if this causes more grief, but I would just like to know if my sister lives. Her name is Aurora. Does she breathe?" Hera asked.

A big smile took over Luxa's face. "Of course! Aurora mentioned she had a sister, but I had forgotten!" She gave a whistle. Aurora came soaring in. Complete surprise took over her face when she saw Hera.

"Hera?"

"Aurora?"

"Oh it is really you! All of the fliers thought you dead! Oh, but mother..." Aurora's voice trailed away.

"Yes, queen Luxa has told me. Do you have a bond?" Hera asked. 

"Yes, it is Luxa!" Aurora answered.

"The queen! How wonderful!" admired Hera.

All this time Gregor had kept quiet, letting everyone else do the talking. Now he needed to get a few things straight. "Wait, so Aurora and Hera are sisters, their mother was Electra, who was Luxa's mom's bond. Am I right?" he asked.

Luxa sighed. "Yes, Gregor, you are correct." she said. She then smiled at the sight of Aurora and Hera filling eachother in on the past few years of their lives.

"Aurora, what has happened to our old friend, Ares?" asked Hera. Everyone knew she didn't mean too, but it was exactly the wrong thing to say. Luxa gave a small cry, Aurora covered her face with her wings, Vikus bowed his head, and Gregor sighed and looked down.

Vikus finally spoke up. "Hera, Henry, Ares's bond and Luxa's cousin, betrayed us all to the gnawers, and fell to his death about a year ago. Ares then bonded with Gregor," he motioned to Gregor, "who is the warrior in the prophecies." Hera seemed to know about those, " They fought together and went together on all four remaining prophecies, then the last he was killed by a monstorous gnawer we call the Bane."

"Oh," was all Hera could say.

"Well, Hera, as you said, let us go down to the room and see the things you greatly need to show us." Vikus got up, and everyone followed. Gregor wondered what was so important in there, and he was going to find out.


	5. The Prophecy

Chapter 5

"What is it you wanted us to see?" Vikus asked Hera.

"Come this way." Hera led them into the room. Photos Glow-Glow and Zap were aglow, but Gregor realized that the room seemed to give off a pretty big glow itself. The light seemed to come from nowhere, it was just...there.

"This message might concern queen Luxa and family more than others." Hera brought them over to a wall, where a message was written. Luxa read it through and through. It was written by her mother, Judith, to Hera.

_Hera,_

_As your mother has told you, she and I are going in to fight the gnawers. The king is going as well. If we do not make it out breathing, I am trusting you and your sister Aurora, who is currently protecting Luxa, to watch over her. Fly you high!_

_Judith and Electra_

"I did not get a chance to fulfill this message until now, and even though Aurora is your bond, I will do as you ask as well." said Hera to Luxa. By that time, Aurora had her wings wrapped around Luxa, and Luxa had her face buried in Aurora's golden fur. Gregor started for her.

"Luxa..." he bagan.

"I am sorry, Gregor." and with that, she jumped onto Aurora and flew away.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Overlander!" Hera fluttered over to Gregor.

"It's fine, and you can just call me Gregor." Gregor answered.

"Well, Gregor, for this message, you may need to ride up on me to view it." Gregor got onto Hera and they flew up a vertical passageway. Towards the top, there was another message inscribed on the wall. What he saw stopped Gregor's heart, because he knew what it was right away, and he knew who had written it.

_As warrior, is he done?_

_For a new plan has begun_

_Fate is now becoming clear_

_Is there not scratching left to hear?_

_Following a bloody war_

_Will there be peace forevermore?_

_To keep the peace and keep the light_

_Can we fight a bloodless fight?_

_Now that the monster has been slain_

_The one we call ferocious Bane_

_We must keep the compromise _

_And free the light from it's disguise_

_Overlander, bond deceased_

_Opens door with light released_

_Give the Underland it's power_

_Stop those who wish to devour_

Gregor was astonished._ Another _Prophecy? He thought those were all done! His first thought was that someone other than Sandwich had written it, but he could see the formal sound Sandwich used, and knew it was him. This prophecy revealed so much, like Gregor was really supposed to live, that the monster is indeed the Bane, that the door to this room really had something to do with everything, and scariest of all, that Ares was destined to die. There were a few lines he needed to discuss with Vikus.

_For a new plan has begun_

What did Sandwich mean? There were new plans to take over the Underland, or something?

_Is there not scratching left to hear?_

What did that mean? That there were still rats trying to stop their peace? Some who still wanted more war? Who would want that?

_Can we fight a bloodless fight?_

Were they supposed to have another war with no blood, no pain? Was that even possible?

_Opens door with light released?_

Huh? Wasn't Vikus the one who opened the door? And how was the light released?

Whey had Sandwich hidden this prophecy away from the rest? Was it because he simply had no more room? Gregor doubted that. The answer came to him. Because it would have given away so much of the rest of the previous prophecies. It would have ruined the quests from the beginning, giving away the future. But why had he put the prophecy here of all places? It was all so confusing. And then there was the trickiest question of all; should he do what Sandwich said _again_? Hadn't he and his words only caused trouble and pain for all the Underland, and Gregor? Wasn't he just a horrible man? There was no doubt, this prophecy brought a ton of questions, questions he knew would be answered in time.

"Man, this should be called the prophecy of Questions!" thought Gregor. Then he looked at the title. It was called "The Prophecy of Light." He guessed that made some sense, too, the whole thing was talking about returning light to the Underland. "Light", in the Underland, could also be a substitute for "life". So he had to bring more "life" to the Underland? But how?

"There is a quill and scroll if you wish to copy it. I'm sure the others would care to see." Hera said softly. Gregor grabbed it and copied it. They descended down the shaft, to the waiting and wondering faces of the Underland.

"I will help you, if at all possible." said Hera. Gregor didn't have to ask what she was talking about.

"Yeah, thanks." he replied. They landed in front of Vikus. Without word, Gregor showed Vikus the scroll.

"Oh, my." Vikus gasped as he read it. "Gregor... I would just like you to know... we had no idea... you do not have to stay...we can...get by..." he stuttered.

"Nah, I'll help. It's fine." Gregor replied.

"Nerissa, had you any idea of these happenings?" Vikus asked Nerissa, who had been strangely quiet that whole time.

"This is one of the few events I have not seen." Nerissa replied.

Gregor started to think. This was the only prophecy where Ares wouldn't be there to help! He realized how much he had loved the bat's company, how he had trusted him above anyone in the Underland. They had been bonds, and he had been so content with having Ares beside him at all times. This prophcy didn't call for a war, but it did suggest it, and Ares was the only one he would want to be beside in battle. How would he get by without Ares? He realized how much he missed his big bat.

"Well, Gregor, what say we head up and see how Luxa fares? I'm sure she would like to hear about this, as much as it would pain her and Aurora to think of Ares." said Vikus.

"Yeah, let's go see Luxa." agreed Gregor. They started to head out of the room. Hera was muttering to herself through the passageways, about who knows what. It did reassure Gregor a bit to know that she would be there for him, but what was she really compared to Ares? It didn't sound like she had ever been in a real battle. Maybe they would have to train, or something.

He was still thinking about this as they neared the exit, when suddenly a large, gray figure appeared in the doorway.

"Hello, everyone. What have I missed?" asked Ripred.


	6. The Kiss

Chapter 6

"Ah, Ripred! You have arrived at last!" Vikus greeted him.

"Yes, Yes, I'm here. Now what's all this talk of Aurora's family?" Ripred said, in his usual tone. His mite wounds had basically healed, and his back leg was out of it's cast. To make it simple, he looked ALOT better than when Gregor had last seen him.

"I am Aurora's sister, Hera." Hera stepped up to Ripred. She seemed a little uneasy, with a rat in the room, and she moved closer to Gregor, as if ready to protect him from Ripred if he chose to attack.

"Hello, Hera. Yes, you were Electra's daughter. Wonderful flier, she was. Pity she didn't make it. And don't worry, I'm a friend." replied Ripred, seeing her uneasiness.

"Yes, well..." said Hera, still a bit uneasy.

"Anyway, Ripred, we have just discovered more important matters than Aurora's family. Take a look at this." Vikus handed him the scroll. Ripred's tounge clicked as he read.

"Stop those who wish to devour. Hmm, who could that be?" he said.

"So? Do you believe it is a true prophecy?" asked Vikus.

"True? Yes, Sandwich wrote it, if that's what you mean. About it's nature, there are many things that need questioning, particularly the final stanza." replied Ripred. "So, what do you think about all this?" he turned to Gregor.

"Me? I'm just a little surprised there's even another prophecy!" said Gregor.

"Well, there is. And apparently, you have a rather large role in it!" said Ripred.

Gregor didn't reply. He supposed this prophecy would just be another chance for Ripred to whine about Sandwich. He really needed to talk to the rat, alone. He didn't know what to do about this prophecy. Ever since Ripred had told him that he didn't believe in them, Gregor was a little unsure himself. How would opening a door give life to the Underlanders? Who, besides the territorial cutters, would plan to attack them? Besides, wouldn't the cutters just stay where they belonged? They only attacked if something came near to them.

But Gregor could see that Ripred wasn't going to have any time to spare at the moment. Now that there was a new prophecy, he had to discuss things with everyone, including the gnawers. So, since Ripred wasn't an option, Gregor decided to go talk with Luxa.

Hera could see that Gregor was anxious to go. "Gregor, would you like me to take you elsewhere?" she asked. Gregor mounted Hera without a word. They flew out of the room, out of the wooden door, and back into the palace.

"I never got a chance to say this before, but I am truly sorry about Ares. I can only imagine how close you were. I hope I am a fair substitute, at least for the moment. I am nowhere near as strong of agile as he was, although. I will be there for you at anytime I can, since my sister has queen Luxa covered." said Hera.\

Gregor could see that Hera really cared, and he was glad of that. He still missed Ares, though. He was definately not ready for another commitment to another bat, it was still too soon. At least Hera would help ease the pain. "Thanks alot. Can we go to Luxa's room? It's in the third hallway, just there." Gregor pointed down the hallway to Luxa's quarters.

"Yes. I would like to talk to Aurora, as well." Hera flew into the eoom. Aurora had Luxa cradled in her arms. When they flew in, Aurora looked up. So did Luxa. Her eyes looked red and puffy. He guessed all those tears she had bottled up over the years had finally got to her, after reading the note from her mom.

"Oh, hello Gregor. Hello Hera." Luxa greeted them, without bothering to rise.

"Sorry, to burst in, but I really need to talk to you, Luxa!" said Gregor.

"And I as well, Aurora." agreed Hera.

"All right, well Gregor and I will go in here, you two may stay here." Luxa said to the fliers. She and Gregor went into one of the few bedrooms off of the main room. They each sat on a seperate bed, across from one another.

"What is it you have such need of telling me. Gregor?" asked Luxa.

Gregor told her all about the new prophecy. Her eyes widened as he told, and looked puzzled over the prophecies many secrets.

"Oh Gregor, what are we to do?" She buried her face in her hands. He moved over to her side and put his arms around her. "I am truly sorry, I had no clue of these happenings. If you wish to return home, I would not hold it against you." This was exactly what she had said when he was with her in the firelands. He doubted that she would, because he wouldn't. But even if he wanted to, he didn't think he would be able to. This latest prophecy had already dragged him in, and it hadn't been even a day yet!

"No, I already told Vikus I'm staying. Besides, I couldn't leave you." Gregor was surprised at how easy it was to say this to Luxa. He held her tighter, and she didn't pull away.

"That you, Gregor." Luxa turned her head. "I don't know what I would do if...you had...gone..." a single tear rolled down her face. As they moved closer, Gregor could feel the tingly sensation he had felt that time once before, in the museaum during the War of Time. Their kiss lasted longer this time, but before they pulled apart, a voice came from the doorway.

Am I interrupting anything?" It was Howard, with Hera, Aurora, Vikus, and Ripred. Aurora and Vikus looked amused, Howard a bit upset, and Hera positively surprised. Ripred was smirking knowingly. Gregor and Luxa pulled away quickly, trying to pretend nothing had happened.

"See, Vikus? I tried to tell you! Their crazy for eachother!" Ripred grinned. Vikus just nodded.

"Yes Ripred, I now see that you were right. Luxa, could this perhaps be why you were not concentrating on your responsibilities these past months?" asked Vikus.

"Umm...well...I..." Luxa stuttered.

Howard interrupted. "Yes, I know this is true. I have seen Luxa's expressions, and I know her." he said.

"Why don't we leave now?" Vikus led the party out of the room. Hera looked back at Gregor with a puzzled look, then followed.

"I am sorry, Gregor. I had not known they would walk in." said Luxa.

"No, it's not." Gregor replied.

"Okay, well why do we not go and examine this prophecy a little further?" she said, back to serious matters. Gregor agreed, but he knew Howard would be on top of him about this the next time he talked to him. He would probably get Luxa, too.

They were looking it over more carefully, trying to figure out its secrets, when Aurora fluttered in.

"Sorry to bother, but Overlander, you are being summoned from the high hall. Apparently there is a guest for you." she said.

Who would be a guest for Gregor?


	7. Visitors and Death

Chapter 7

Gregor jumped up. "Do you know who it is, Aurora?" asked Gregor.

"I do not know, but Mareth has summoned you. He says the visitors have just landed in the High Hall. He is not certain of who it is, either." answered Aurora, as they walked out of the room.

"Well, let us make haste. It must be important." Luxa sped up. They got to the High Hall, and Gregor saw Mareth rushing up to them.

"Hello, Overlander! You have two visitors on the balcony, and I think they have great need to see you." he said. Gregor rushed over to the balcony, seeing a creamy white bat whom he was sure he had seen before. The flier was reassuring someone who was standing behind its wings.

"Oh, greetings, Gregor the Overlander. I think your sisters have a need to see you." the flier said. Then Gregor remembered. It was Daedalus, the flier who had helped break the Code of Claw.

"My sisters?" Gregor asked. Daedalus moved his wings and saw Lizzie, breathing heavily. Gregor guessed she was on the verge of a panic attack. Boots was standing behind her.

"Its okay, Lizzie. Oh, Gregor!" Boots rushed over to him. "Lizzie is sad. Lizzie needs hug."

Gregor rushed over to Lizzie. He gave her a squeeze and a pat on the back. "What's wrong, Liz? Why are you guys here?"

"Mom, dad... grandma...no...not okay...gone...sent us...to...tell...you!" Lizzie panted, and collapsed into a fit of sobs.

"You mean grandma...?" Gregor couldn't finish the sentence. Lizzie nodded.

"Grandma can't come back. We keep her in here." said Boots, and pointed to her heart.

"That's right, Boots. Right in...here." Gregor had problems finishing that sentence, too. But his Grandma! She had always been so helpful, in her own way! His family loved her, and despite there own worries, took care of her as well as the rest. Though she couldn't speak much, everything she said was true. Like the time she said, "You can run from the prophecy, but it will find you anyway." That was exactly what had happened, when his mom got the plague. His Grandma had been in intensive care for months, and it hadn't been going well for her. He guessed she was in a better place, but the fact that she was gone still hurt.

Luxa and Aurora had backed away. Luxa hated seeing Gregor so upset, and even though she had never known her, she felt sad for Gregor's grandma and family. Aurora had Luxa enveloped in her wings as she watched Gregor hug his sisters and talk to them. Just then Boots gave a big yawn. Luxa pulled away from Aurora and walked over to them. "Perhaps the girls would like to rest in my chambers, they both look very tired." she said. Lizzie and Boots nodded, and Luxa quickly took them to her chambers. Gregor just stood still, still in a bit of shock. Luxa returned and walked over to him.

"Ares. Grandma. Too fast!" was all Gregor could get out.

"Gregor, would you like me to get Hera?" asked Aurora.

"No...Ares!" Gregor cried, and buried his face in his hand. He was vaguely aware of Hera lifting him up and getting him on her back. They flew out, and Gregor could hear Luxa and Aurora in front of him. Gregor buried his face in Hera's soft white and gold fur. That was all he remembered before he fell asleep.

Gregor awoke in a cave. He looked around harder and saw it was Ares's old hideout.

"Are you okay, Gregor?" Hera was standing over him. Luxa and Aurora were in a corner. Hera's face looked so concerned. Aurora and Luxa had filled her in on what had happened, and Gregor could tell she was truly sad for him. "I am sorry Ares is not here, but I will do my best to help you."

"Yeah, thanks," was all Gregor could say. Hera extended her claw to help him up. He grabbed it and pulled himself up. He guessed he had cried...alot, because his hair was damp and soggy. His scars were hurting from lying on the stone floor for se long, and his chest hurt particularly bad, where the Bane had clawed him. Just then there was a flutter of striped wings, and Nike flew in, carring Howard.

"Gregor, are you okay? What has happened?" Howard asked, as he dismounted Nike.

"My grandma, she died." Gregor answered glumly.

"Oh. I am so sorry. I assume you miss her terribly." said Howard. Gregor just nodded. Howard went over with Luxa and Aurora, and Nike followed.

"Would you like to return to Regalia now?" asked Hera. Gregor nodded, and mounted her. The others followed. "I am truly sorry about your grandmother. Ares, as well. I bet he would be much more help than I." she said, modestly.

"Thanks, Hera. I still think you're a big help." said Gregor, and he truly meant it. She was so easy to talk to, but as much as she was nice, he still would rather have Ares. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, so he didn't say that aloud.

They landed in the High Hall, and after checking to be sure Gregor was okay, Hera went with the other fliers. Howard nodded to Gregor and returned to the hospital, but Luxa came over and hugged him.

"It will all be okay, Gregor. You weep for her now, but soon you will be glad that she is in a better place." she said. Gregor shrugged, and let Luxa lead him back to her room. He collapsed onto the couch, and Luxa sad beside him. They just sat there, for a long time not saying a word. Gregor thought alot of things over. Part of the reason they had not moved to Virginia was because his grandma was to sick to travel, and now that she was gone, there was nothing to stop them from "heading on down to plant those tomatoes" as his dad would say. Gregor didn't want to leave his friends, especially Luxa, and he didn't think moving to Virginia would fix anything. Neither did Lizzie. Gregor guessed that Ripred had heard Lizzie was here by now, and was already trying to locate her in the palace. He and Lizzie got along well, and he didn't mock her like he did Gregor. It was because Lizzie reminded him of his pup, Silksharp.

"Gregor, care you to go check on your sisters?" Luxa brought him back to reality. He stepped into the other room and saw Lizzie and Boots sleeping soundly, snuggled agains one another. He was glad they would be able to forget their sorrow for a while, and sleep. He and Luxa returned to the couch. Luxa held his hand for what seemed like hours, until Ripred came bursting in, and she quickly let go.

"Oh don't bother to hide it, I was the first one who knew." Ripred said as he saw Luxa pull away. "Anyway, Your Highness, you are wanted in the council room, and Gregor, you and I are wanted in the Prophecy Room. Even though the prophecy wasn't written in there, Vikus says it will help us interperate this one better if we examine the previous five." he said. Luxa went out, with a quick look back at Gregor, and turned toward the council room.

"Ha, she's crazy for you! And it only took walking in on you two to get Vikus to beleive me." Ripred snickered when she was out of earshot.

"Shut up, Ripred." snapped Gregor. They walked out and to the prophecy room, where Vikus, Nerissa, and Hera were waiting.


	8. Deciphering the prophecy

Chapter 8

"Ah, welcome, Gregor. I assume we all know why we are here, or has Ripred not filled you in?" Vikus asked Gregor.

"No, he told me. So let's get to the prophecy!" Gregor was putting on an act of fake excitement. He didn't want anyone to think he was still thinking about Luxa, even thought he was. Vikus unrolled a scroll. Nerissa had recopied it into her own, neater handwriting.

"Now let us begin with the first stanza." said Vikus.

_As warrior, is he done?_

_For a new plan has begun_

_Fate is now becoming clear_

_Is there not scratching left to hear?_

"Gregor, what meaning do you believe the first line has?" Vikus asked him.

"Umm, I think that Sanwich is questioning weather I have to fight more or not." Gregor took a guess.

"Yes, I believe your thoughts are correct. Although it might also be questioning whether or not you still have the _ability_ to fight, and kill. That may also be a possible interpretation." said Vikus. Gregor nodded. "And the second line?"

"I think that's saying that there's some creature with some new plan to do something to the Underland." Gregor took another guess. Vikus gave a nod, to show that he agreed.

"Yes. It may be a good plot or a bad plot, but as the remaining stanzas are warning us of one who wishes to devour, we must assume it is bad." Vikus said. "You are doing well so far, Gregor. You have basically grasped the meaning of these lines, and that is most wonderful. The third line is fairly easy. It only states that what will become of you and the Underland is geting clearer and clearer, and we will soon know." Gregor nodded. "Now this fourth line is perhaps the trickiest in this stanza. What do you make of it, Gregor?" Vikus continued.

"Uhh, maybe that there are more bad rats who want our light, or something?" tried Gregor. This line really _was _confusing!

"Well, that is possible. We can also beleive that it may be questioning the thought of another code, like the code of claw, or that the gnawer population will be wiped out completely. It is most uncertian, but we do not believe the latter possiblility to be the answer. However, we must face the fact that it may be the correct interperatation. Ripred, Hera, and Nerissa, do you beleive mine and Gregor's interperetations are accurate?" Vikus asked. Hera gave a flutter of her wings in approval, Nerissa nodded ghostly, but Ripred had a few doubts.

"I'm still a bit unsure about the scratching line. It seems like it could mean other things. As for the possibility of the gnawers being wiped out, I think Gregor and I know that couldn't happen." Said Ripred. He gave a glance over at Gregor. He was the only one, well, besides Ares, who knew about Ripred's nonbelieving in the prophecies.

"I will not question your thoughts. However, we still must consider it a possibility." said Vikus. "Now, let us proceed to the more unclear lines of the prophecy. The only unclear line of the second stanza is the final line."

_Can we fight a bloodless fight?_

"We, of course, is referring to the humans and their allies. Sandwich may be suggesting a war, but one of which there is no blood." said Vikus.

"Is that even possible?" asked Gregor. He was still confused about that.

"We are unsure, but it may be." Vikus answered.

"Ahem. I have another possibility." Nerissa spoke up. She stood up and started pacing the room, looking at the previous prophecies.

"What is it, Nerissa?" asked Vikus, who was surprised.

"I am led to belieive that it has less to do with physical fighting, and more of verbal. I believe it is suggesting an argument type of fight between the humans and the "Ones who wish to devour". I believe that to be another possibility." Nerissa said. They were all taken aback by this very possible answer. Vikus looked proud of her, though.

"Nerissa, this is very possible. Thank you." he said. "Now, what do you think of this line?" Vikus pointed to another line.

_And free the light from its disguise_

Nobody had an answer. What disguise could the light possibly be in? Gregor was surprised that this stumped even Vikus. "All right then. Who do we think is the ones "Who wish to devour"?" Vikus asked.

"Perhaps the cutters?" Hera guessed. "Or the twisters?"

"I think it's the rats. Some other ones, who still don't like the comprimise." Gregor spoke up and startled everyone, for he had not spoken in a while.

"Yes, Gregor! That is a wonderful possibility!" Nerissa cheered. Ripred just gave a nod, and Hera and Vikus nodded their approval.

"Okay, we are finished here. You may all return to your buisness, thank you." said Vikus. Gregor walked out of the room and to the council room. He wanted to go and tell Luxa of their success.

When he got to the doorway, he saw Luxa hunched over a map with some of the newly elected council members. The others had died during the War of Time, save Vikus. They looked busy, so Gregor figured he would come back later, and go to see his sisters now. He was just about to leave when Luxa looked his way.

"Oh, hello Gregor. Do not go, we are finished here." All of the council were returning to their quarters. Luxa came out with him. "Did you make any progress with the prophecy?" She asked.

"Yeah, we solved a couple of things. There's still a couple that are still confusing." Gregor answered. Luxa nodded.

"Would you not like to go check on your sisters?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go." They walked down the corridors. Luxa wished to take the long way, so they could talk, and Gregor had not refused. On the way, they ran into Perdita, a guard who they were friendly with, Lapblood, a rat who had helped them many times, and Heronian, the mouse who helped break the Code of Claw. They stopped and talked with each one of them.

They were nearing Luxa's room when they ran into Temp, Boots's cockroach friend. He was hunched over a human, who was bleeding heavily from a gash in his leg.

They rushed closer and saw that it was Hazard.


	9. Hazard's attack

Chapter 9

"Hazard!" Luxa shrieked, and rushed to his side. "Howard! Howard! Get Howard!" she shouted, randomly. "Pervett, get my cousin!" She cried, seeing a nearby Underlander guard. Pervett ran off to the hospital, seeing Hazard. "Oh Temp, what has happened to him?"

"Single gnawer, it be, single gnawer." replied Temp.

"It was a single gnawer? What did it do?" Luxa needed answers.

"Clawed boy, did it, clawed boy. He fell, boy did, he fell. Human kill, did she, human kill." Temp answered. He bent over Hazard again, with Luxa. The gash on Hazard's leg was pretty deep, and his skin was pale, even by Underland standards. Then Gregor realized that if a human had killed the rat, then where was the body?

"Hey Temp, what did they do with the body?" he asked.

"Body dragged, it was, to river." Temp answered. Gregor wasn't surprised. That was what all Underlanders did with dead bodies. Just then, Howard came running up, panting. Pervett returned to his post.

"Cousin, what has happened?" Howard asked. But Luxa seemed unable to answer, so Gregor did for her.

"A rat got into the palace and clawed Hazard!" Gregor said. Howard immediately took out his first aid kit and started treating the wound. Luxa was in a fit of hysterics. After Howard cleaned and stitched it, Hazard stirred.

"Luxa...a rat...got in...Keedra killed it...took to river." Hazard choked out.

"Yes, Hazard, Temp has told us." soothed Luxa. "It was Keedra who saved you?" Hazard gave a feeble nod. "Then many thanks is in order." said Luxa. At that moment Keedra returned, bloody, but hurt nothing beyond scratches.

"Oh Queen Luxa!" Keedra cried, seeing her. She was about to continue speaking, but Luxa interrupted.

"Keedra, recognize you the gnawer who clawed Hazard?" she asked.

"Yes, many know his name. He helped the gnawer Twirltongue bring the Bane to power. It was Reekwell, Your Highness." Keedra answered.

Reekwell. The rat who had tried to reak Gregor's neck down in the passages below the palace. The rat who was one of Twirltongue's friends. Who knew he would stand alone one day? But now he was dead, and it didn't matter. But what about the other one, Gushgore? What was he going to do? Was he for the compromise, or against it? Gregor didn't know.

Just then Vikus and Nerissa rushed over to them. Actually, Vikus rushed, Nerissa kind of just moved along, swaying. She looked like she was about to faint, and it only worsened at the sight of Hazard and his blood. She had to lean against a wall for support. Luxa had blood all over her hands now, but she didn't seem to care. Gregor explained the story to Vikus and Nerissa, and Nerissa's face lit up.

"The prophecy!" she breathed. "Can you not see it? 'Is there not scratching left to hear?'" she quoted. "We were unsure of this until now, but there _is _scratching left! Clearly, there are gnawers left that wish to attack! That is but one question answered by this attack!"

It took a moment for this theory to set in, then everyone except Gregor started praising Nerissa for realizing this. Gregor still wasn't sure about the prophecy or its truth. Luxa frowned at him. "Gregor, why do you not approve of Nerissa's wonderful discovery?" She asked coldly.

"Whatever. Great job, Nerissa! I'm just thinking." Gregor replied. Luxa gave him a stare. After a little discussion, Hazard was carefully moved to the hospital. He was dropping in and out of conciousness. Not wanting to go to Luxa's room, he went to the only other place he could think to be alone, the prophecy room. Hera was there, reading over the prophecies. She gave a sigh when she read the Prophecy of Time, but then noticed Gregor in the doorway.

"Oh, hello Gregor." she pulled her eyes from the prophecy.

"Hey, Hera. Did you hear about Hazard, Luxa's cousin?" asked Gregor.

"Yes, Aurora flew in and told me none less than a minute ago. I hope he will be okay." said Hera. She let her eyes fall back to the Prophecy of Time. "It is amazing how easily one can misinterperate a prophecy, isn't it?" She asked. She was looking at the part that fortold the "warrior's death".

"Yeah. That happened with almost every prophecy." Gregor anwered.

"I can only hope we did not misinterperate this one." Hera said. Gregor gave a nod.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, I just wanted to say thanks. You've made everything alot easier, and since...Ares died, having another flier around is really helpful. So...yeah, thanks." Gregor said.

"I would like to thank you, as well. You have reminded me what it is like to have a human around to talk with, and not just shiners. " she shuddered at the thought of Photos Glow-Glow and Zap arguing. They both laughed.

"Yeah, shiners aren't exactly who I would choose to be locked up in a room with." said Gregor. Hera snickered.

"Yes, I know what you mean. It was not pleasant, even though it can't have been much longer that two months." Hera smiled. She fluttered her wings happily. "I must use my wings before I become terribly stiff. Would you care for a ride? We can go anywhere." She asked.

"Yeah, lets go." agreed Gregor. They went to the High Hall. It was strangely empty, so they took immediate flight out of the palace.

It was a peaceful day in Regalia, but everyone was _still _cleaning up after the war. A kind of orphanage had been fashioned for children who had lost their parents to the rats, and there were alot of them. Gregor felt very bad and very lucky at the same time. Even though he had lost alot of people who were close to him, he still had his parents and sisters, a family. These kids didn't have any of that.

They flew out over the feilds and looked down on the cows and sheep. The farmers of the Underland were hard at work, using the scythes. Gregor always flinched at the sight of scythes, after he had seen it as a mark of secret. The scythe sybolizes death, and after seeing it, the little bat, Thalia, had suffocated in the firelands from poisonous fumes and foul air.

They kept flying, sometimes in circles, sometimes just straight. Gregor loved being in the air, but it felt different than when he was with Ares. He didn't know why, it just did. He and Hera talked, sometimes making more jokes about the shiners. Hera laughed alot, and was extremely good-natured. She listened to everything he said, and responded accordingly. He told her about what went on in the Overland, and she seemend interested in hearing about the bats up there. She had never seen a bat much smaller than herself, even the newborns in the Underland weren't that small! He also told her about the crawlers, spinners, nibblers, gnawers, cutters, and shiners in the Overland. She seemed genuinely fascinated.

They flew for over five hours, and Gregor lost track of the time. When they were both getting tired, they flew back to Regalia. He could see the feilds clearing of Underlanders; they were all going back to their homes to sleep. Then Gregor remembered his sisters.

"Hera, my sisters! They don't know where I am! I've got to get back!" he cried.

"I will hurry, Gregor." Hera said. She flew faster, her wings beating fast. They neared the palace and landed in the High Hall. Gregor was dismounting when Luxa rushed up to them.

"Gregor, where have you been? I, as well as your sisters, have been looking for you!" she cried. Hera gave Gregor a wave of her wing and flew off.

"I was just flying with Hera. Where are Lizzie and Boots?" Asked Gregor. 

"In my chambers. You may sleep there as well, if you like." said Luxa. They walked to her rooms and after reassuring his sisters that he was there, he fall alseep, exhausted from the long day.


	10. Training

Chapter 10

Gregor awoke. He had fallen asleep on the couch in front of the fireplace, and apparently so had Luxa. She was still out, her head resting on his shoulder. He didn't want to pull away, but what if someone came in and saw them? He heard voices outside the hall, so apparently they had slept longer than expected. He decided it would disturb Luxa if he moved, so he just sat there. Suddenly a claw pulled the curtain in the doorway away. Gregor quickly pulled away from Luxa, her head bobbed down and she awoke, and was about to start yelling at him, but then she saw Ripred standing in the doorway. He was snickering; they had pulled away too late.

"You two need to work on privacy! And timing, I suppose." Ripred smirked. Anyway, breakfast awaits you, and Vikus has been wondering why you two slept so late. Get your sisters and get to the dining hall." and he turned to walk out. Before he could, though, Lizzie came running out of the bedroom and hugged Ripred. He was taken by surprise, but looked happy to see Lizzie.

"Ripred!" she squealed. "You're better!" she noticed his healed leg and mite wounds.

"Yes, hello Lizzie!" he replied. "I'm sorry, but I must be going. I'll see you at breakfast, your brother's bringing you in a moment." he said to her. And lower, so Lizzie couldn't hear, he said, "he's just got to move on to more important things than Luxa." Luxa's jaw dropped in surprise, but then glared at Ripred. With that, he left, before she could do anything else.

Gregor gathered Lizzie and Boots and together the four of them walked to the dining hall. Hera and Aurora joined them.

"Good morning, Gregor! Good morning, Queen Luxa!" Hera greeted them.

"Yes, good morning everyone! And Lizzie and Boots, too!" Aurora said.

"Hey Hera, Hey Aurora. Oh yeah, Hera, these are my sisters, Lizzie and Boots." Gregor introduced them. Lizzie warmly said hello, but Boots ran up and gave Hera a hug.

"Your bat, like Ares! Where is Ares?" Boots asked. Everyone's heads drooped. Gregor grabbed her and gave her a hug.

"He's in your heart, Boots." He said.

"Like Thalia and grandma?" asked Boots.

"Yeah, little girl, just like them." Gregor answered, and put her back down. She ran back to Hera and stroked her gold and white speckled fur.

"Pretty!" she cried. Hera laughed. They reached the dining hall. The food was already set out, and Vikus was waiting. Gregor hadn't eaten in a while, so he stuffed himself with grilled fish, meat, bread, cake, and more. While they were eating, Vikus filled them in on that day's actions.

Boots and Lizzie, I have arranged for Daedalus to keep track of you for the day. You may go where you like, and Temp will go along too." Said Vikus. Temp had arrived and was next to Boots. Boots was feeding him little bites of fish. Lizzie, however, was listening.

"Gregor and Luxa, since the attack of Hazard, we must be fully prepared for a rat attack. It could happen at any time, so we must send both of you to training, just as a precaution. Gregor, you will train with Hera, while even though she is inexperienced, you two will make a wonderful pair. Luxa and Aurora, you the same. Let us go, then. Fly you high, everyone!" said Vikus. Everyone cleared the room, and after saying goodbye to Boots and Lizzie, who wanted to go see Hazard, Gregor, Luxa, Hera, and Aurora flew to the High Hall. They flew out to the arena.

"So, I guess we'll be battle pairs." Gregor said to Hera.

"Yes, I am not as well as Ares, but I can be fast at times. I have trained before, so I do have a slight idea of what I am doing. After all, I chased Photos Glow-Glow and Zap all around that room when they stole _my _food!" said Hera. She snickered, and so did Gregor. On the way to training, Howard and Nike joined them.

Hello Gregor, hello Luxa! And Hera and Aurora! You must go in for training as well? They have sent Nike and me, as they need as many younger soldiers as they can get!" he greeted them.

"Yes, Hello Howard. I am surprised they sent you in, do you not normally help the wounded?" asked Luxa.

"Yes, well they have taken me out of that course for a short while." Howard answered. Luxa nodded. They reached the arena, where Mareth and Perdita were waiting for them. They were specially assigned to work with the three pairs. Even though Mareth had lost his leg in a serpent attack, he could still train the other younger Underlanders to fight.

Gregor felt strange picking up a sword again, it had been a while, and he thought he was finished with "the warrior". Chances are, there would be no real battle and he would still be finished as the warrior, but you never know.

Mareth stepped up. "Actually, Gregor, you do not need a sword right now, as we are starting with flight maneuvers. Andromeda and Theia," he gestured to his and Perdita's own bonds, "will help us with this." He said. Andromeda and Theia greeted Hera, Aurora, and Nike warmly. "Mount up!" Mareth cried. The five of them jumped onto their bats and soared up.

"We will first practice the Axle Dive. It is basic, but tricky, and requires much from the rider to hang on. I am sure Luxa and Aurora have tried this before." Perdita said. Luxa and Aurora nodded. "But it will most definitely be harder for Gregor and Howard, as even Mareth had trouble mastering it." She gave a small laugh. "Theia and I will demonstrate." Theia and Perdita got into position and dove, Theia's wings snapped to the side. She was twisting fully around and around, spinning. She pulled out of the dive just feet from the ground, and soared back up to them.

"Wow! Gregor gasped, amazed. Howard and Luxa agreed, clapping.

"Aurora and Luxa, would you care to try?" Perdita asked.

"Yes, we will try. We have practiced this with Keedra a few times." Luxa said, after she and Aurora agreed. They too, got into position and dove. Luxa seemed to have no trouble staying on, and Aurora made the spins perfectly. They pulled out and flew back up to them. Everyone was clapping.

"Nike and Hera, would you care to try alone before you are with a rider? It seems to be easier for most fliers. Nike and Hera agreed, and Nike went first. Nike didn't spin as fast as Theia or Aurora, but she did it, all the same. Hera got into position and dove. She was actually quite good, and did short, clean spins. Everyone applauded her when she returned up.

"Okay, now try it with riders." said Perdita. Howard and Nike tried first. They had to try a couple of times because Howard fell off, and Nike had to stop her spinning immediately to retrieve him, but eventually they got it. When Gregor and Hera tried, Gregor fell of twice, but on the third try, they got it. They pulled out and flew back up, but not before Gregor saw his two sisters cheering for him in the bleachers. Daedalus and Temp were with them. Lizzie waved.

Each of them practiced more, and then they moved onto a backwards dive. This was pretty hard too, but they eventually got it. Gregor was actually proud of himself that he could hold to Hera, about seventy-five percent of the time. She congratulated him after each dive, flip, or spin they practiced. Then the bats flew off to practice alone, and they moved on to the cannon practice that Gregor hated. They fired little wax balls at you that were filled with red liquid to suggest blood. During his second visit to the Underland, Gregor had hit the total number of blood balls the first time he ever even used a sword! That was the first time his rager senses kicked in.

Howard and Luxa each hit ten out of fifteen blood balls, and again, Gregor's rager senses kicked in and he hit the total. Everyone cheered for him, but they weren't surprised.

They practiced more sword moves, and Ripred came and gave them all a run for their money. He encouraged them to really try and hit him, and occasionally, one of them did. He left a couple of scratches on them, too. Luxa wanted to learn the spin that Ripred always did, and no surprise, for she was very acrobatic and could spin easily, she learned fast.

Gregor actually had a pretty good time at training that day; he liked being with his friends, and flying. Finally, after hours and hours of practice, they headed back up to the palace for dinner.

"Well, we made much progress today! It is much joy for me to be flying with you, Gregor!" Hera said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I had a good time also." said Gregor.

"Gregor, you did well today. I recall you saying you didn't have any ability to fly!" Luxa joked.

"Apparently, he does!" Aurora laughed along with her. Howard and Nike were practicing their flips and spins, not saying a word. Nike was a pretty big bat, so it was a little harder for her, but she was doing really well. Hera couldn't get her attention flying still, so she started spinning as well.

"Hold on, Gregor!" said Hera. Gregor grasped her fur as they spun. Pretty soon Luxa and Aurora were spinning as well, and they spun right into the High Hall. They dove in unison to the ground and landed. Vikus was standing off to the side, chuckling in amusement.

"Well, I see we've all made much progress today!" he laughed. They all laughed along with him. "Come, let us eat." He led the way into the dining hall, where Lizzie, Boots, Temp, and Daedalus were already waiting.

"Gregor, we saw you do spin!" Boots ran up to him.

"You were really good!" Lizzie called from her seat. "You too, Hera!" she added, seeing the bat. Hera smiled and fluttered her wings happily. Everyone took a seat and began to eat. Everyone was in a good mood, even Ripred, who had just arrived. He dug his face into the shrimp in cream sauce, as he always did.

Just then, an Underlander woman flew in, she and her bat bleeding heavily. Luxa rose, and rushed up to her. "Brivett! Aether! What has happened?" she asked.

"It is gnawers…opposed to compromise…in fields, led by…Gushgo…" and before Brivett could finish, she fell dead, from loss of blood. Her bat, Aether, struggled over to help her, but he too, couldn't hold on, and fell unconscious, not dead, but close. A pair of guards came and lifted the bat onto a stretcher and to the hospital, while another pair took Brivett's body away.

"We must get to the fields!" Luxa cried.


	11. The first Battle

Chapter 11

They wasted no time. Daedalus and Temp immediately took Lizzie and Boots back to Luxa's chambers, where they would be safe. Luxa, Howard, and Gregor immediately mounted their bats and took off, Ripred running after them.

"Meet me in the fields, and remember, make a plan!" he called to them, and then vanished from sight as he took a different path. All three bats were flying at full speed. Nike's striped wings were a blur as she sped forward; it looked really cool.

All of them had swords; they had kept them to return to the weapon rooms after training, but never got the chance too. The only problem was that they had no armor, but that couldn't be helped.

"So what's our plan?" Gregor called to Luxa.

"I do not know! Shall we attack from behind?" asked Luxa.

"How do we know which way is behind?" Howard called from the opposite side of Gregor.

"I suppose we do not. What else?" Luxa asked.

"We could always dive at them together, and perhaps startle them?" Nike suggested.

"Yes, shall we try that?" Aurora agreed. Luxa nodded.

"Yes, so we shall dive!" she called.

Hera had kept complete quiet while in flight. Gregor wondered why. "Hera, are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yes, Gregor, I am fine. It's just…I have never been in a real battle before. I will do my best, though, and what with all of the training we have done, I should do sufficiently!" Hera answered.

This was one of those times when Gregor needed Ares more than anything. Ares was strong, fast, and agile, and they flew well together during a battle. Sometimes Gregor wished he had died alongside his bat, so they would be together. He was more comfortable with Ares's flight patterns and styles, and he didn't know exactly how Hera planned on flying.

They got to the fields, and a bloody battle opened up to them. It was not so much that there were many rats, only around twelve; it was that these rats had a vicious look in their eyes, like the humans had gone too far with this compromise. Gregor could tell that they still wanted the humans out of the Underland once and for all. There was also the fact that the rats had taken the humans completely by surprise.

The bats hovered for a moment in the air. "Are you ready, Gregor?" Hera asked.

Gregor got a picture of Ares in his head; his bat was the only thing that could make him feel ready during a time like this. "Okay, I'm ready."

At this, Hera dove, alongside Nike and Howard and Aurora and Luxa. It turned out that both of their possible plans worked, because they were diving at the back of the rats. Gregor had his sword fully extended; it just passed Hera's face. Luxa and Howard were in the same position, except they were each diving at a separate rat.

The rat Gregor was aiming at suddenly turned, when Gregor was only half a foot away from it. It had no time to attack, and Gregor stabbed it right in the heart. It died instantly. Howard had the same luck, except he had to stab it a couple times to get past the ribs.

Luxa, however, was not so lucky. The rat had turned in the middle of Aurora's dive, and Luxa only had time to server the rat's ear and get out. She was constantly aiming for the spot beneath the rat's foreleg, but couldn't get it because of the rat's tail.

"Luxa, take off its tail!" Gregor cried, but it was clear Luxa couldn't do that. She was avoiding the blows. While Luxa distracted the rat to its front, Gregor snuck up behind it and chopped of its tail. It gave a cry of fury, and lunged at him and Hera, opening up a cut on his leg, which had been dangling down off Hera's back. It also tore the tip of Hera's wing, to which she gave a cry, but didn't dwell on too much. Instead, she grabbed the rat's rump with her claws, and Luxa came in and stabbed it. It didn't die instantly, but another blow from Luxa's sword got it.

Gregor moved on to another rat, and the one he chose was clearly a mistake. It had the longest tail Gregor had ever seen, and was smashing it on the ground constantly. Hera dove at it, but the tail was too fast.

"Quick, Hera! Roll!" Gregor cried, and Hera did a move they had practiced in training. She did a roll to the left, avoiding the tail by inches. Gregor swung off, holding on with his free hand, and severed an ear. The rat's tail came for them again, but Hera did a 180 roll and finished upside down, leaving the face clear for Gregor to attack. He got its nose, and blood spurted up on them. The rat's paws immediately went to its nose, but its tail still slashed at them from behind. At that moment, Luxa flew up behind the rat and cut that vulnerable spot beneath its foreleg. It fell backwards, twitching. Finally, it went limp, its tail fanning out lifelessly behind it.

By that time, the three of them had killed four of the twelve rats, but there were still eight left. It was clear they couldn't fight for much longer, because they were all injured in some way. Along with Gregor's cut on his leg, he had a cut on his shoulder where a claw had torn away his shirt. All of the bats had a part of a wing torn in some place. Luxa had a nasty slash on her left arm, and Howard's nose had been pushed in by a tail and was bleeding freely.

"Gregor, look!" Luxa pointed to a blur of a form spinning in the middle of the mob. It was Ripred.

He was doing his spin attack, and had already killed five more rats. The remaining three had gotten the idea, though, and backed away. They ran off, before any humans, bats, or Ripred got them. Gregor heard a rat cry, "we'll be back!" and he knew it was Gushgore, like Brivett had said.

"Let us return to the palace!" Howard called to them all, and they flew off, away from the dead rats.

"Hera, you were great!" Gregor said, because he could see Hera needed some encouragement.

"Thank you, Gregor. And you as well!" She replied.

"How's your wing?" he asked, seeing her white wing stained with blood.

"It has been better, but I can hold to the palace. It is only a small tear." She replied, staying optimistic. "And your wounds?"

"Nah, they're not as bad as some others I've gotten." He answered, thinking of the claw scars the Bane had left on his chest. They would never fade away.

"That is well. I have heard of your past battles." Hera said.

"Luxa, how're you doing?" he asked, turning to her. Then he saw that she was not capable of answering. She was losing blood fast; the gash in her arm was bleeding heavily. She was breathing short, rapid breaths, her eyes closed and her head resting on Aurora's neck.

"Cousin! Are you okay?" Howard and Nike flew over to her.

"I must get her to the hospital!" Aurora fretted, flying faster. In a few moments they landed in the High Hall, and Aurora flew Luxa straight to the hospital. The rest of them just stayed in the High Hall, dropping with too much fatigue to move anywhere else. Finally, Vikus found them.

"Howard, Gregor! Where is Luxa?" he asked.

"Aurora flew her straight to the hospital; she has a terrible gash in her left arm!" Howard answered, to the best of his ability.

"Well, you and your fliers are not doing well, either. We need stretchers!" He called, and some Underlanders came and loaded them on stretchers and took them to the hospital. Gregor was too tired to object, so he just stayed put.

Some doctors came and examined his wounds, and they said the cut on his shoulder must be taken care of right away, or else it would become infected. The cut on his leg was not light, either. He needed a lot of stitches. The doctors gave him some medicine in a blue bottle, and that was the last thing he remembered before he dropped unconscious.


	12. In the hospital

Chapter 12

When Gregor came to, he was lying in a hospital bed. He wasn't actually hurting; he was just a little numb. He realized he was ravenously hungry, but was disappointed that nobody had brought him food yet. What time of day was it? Where were his sisters? How was Luxa? He needed answers.

He waved a doctor down from the hall. "Oh good, you have awakened. You cannot do any strenuous movements with your arm for a while, due to that shoulder." She said. "I will bring you some food and medicine." She walked off, and was back in two minutes with some painkiller and, what he assumed was, lunch.

The food was kind of bland, just some stew and bread, but he was hungry anyway. He wolfed it down in record time, about five minutes. He didn't really want to take the painkiller because he wasn't in pain, so he just left it sitting there, and hopefully the doctors wouldn't notice.

The doctor came back in to clear the food, and after seeing the painkiller bottle, looked at him quizzically. "You are supposed to drink more than a drop, I hope you know." She said.

"Sorry." Gregor said. "Can I walk around yet?"

"Well, just around this wing. I think that boy Howard has been asking for you." The doctor answered.

"Thanks." Gregor slowly got out of bed and walked out, and not to pop his stitches. Those scars would be yet another addition to his map of scars, scrapes, and cuts. It would just bring more questioning from the people in the Overland.

He asked a doctor where Howard's room was, and, after getting an answer, walked to it. Nike was there too, and they were playing chess.

"Gregor! I see you've awakened!" Howard jumped up and greeted him.

"Yeah, I'm awake." Gregor answered. "So how're you?"

"I am as well as I may be at a time like this. My broken nose was not much compared to yours and Luxa's injuries. I should be returning to my doctor's course in near a day." Howard answered.

"Great! What about you, Nike?" Gregor asked.

"I am fine! My wing tear has mended, and I am as good as new! I, too, and glad to see you awakened!" Nike happily answered.

"Does anyone know how long I've been out?" Gregor asked.

"Oh, about a day, maybe a few hours more." said Howard.

"Great, well I'd better be going back. Bye!" Gregor left, and went to find Luxa's room. On the way, he saw a flash of white and gold, and stopped in to see Hera. She was fluttering around her room, testing her wings. "Hey, Hera." Gregor greeted her.

"Oh, hello Gregor! Wonderful to see you've awakened!" said Hera.

"Yeah, I guess your wing's better?" said Gregor.

"Yes, it has been stitched and disinfected. I will be able to take flight, so if you wish to go anywhere, do not hesitate to ask!" Hera said cheerfully. "So where are you off to?"

"Me? Well, I was going to see Luxa, have you seen her yet?" Gregor asked.

"No, I have not seen her. But fear not, I am positive she shall mend." answered Hera.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll go find her." Gregor said.

"Goodbye!" said Hera, and she began to flutter more. Gregor walked off to find Luxa's room. He found it towards the end of the wing, and she was eating lunch. Her arm was covered in bloody bandages, but other than looking tired, she seemed okay. She smiled when he came in, and he went to her bedside and held her hand.

"Hey, Luxa. How are you feeling?" Gregor asked.

"Better, as my cut is wrapped up. The doctors said it was badly infected, but they stopped the infection from spreading any further. That gnawer must not be very hygienic!" she gave a small laugh, and so did Gregor. "What about you? Your injuries weren't pale themselves." She asked.

"Nah, I'm good. Just a few stitches here and there." He said.

"Gregor, I am really sorry this happened. We as well thought you were finished as the warrior. You should not feel obligated to fight for us any further, nor do you have too. It is not your place any longer. Maybe you should stop the fighting, because you have your family to think about, and alas, I barely have any." She sighed. "You have no reason to fight for Regalia's fares any longer."

"Yes I do." Gregor said simply.

"Why?" she asked.

"For you. It's your city, and what would they, and me, do without you? Luxa, everyone needs you here, and if I have to fight to protect you, I will. I love you." He replied, and it was easy to say the words.

"Thank you." Luxa said. Gregor wrapped his arms around her, and they stayed there for a long time. He slowly moved his head and kissed her, and she kissed back. This was the longest of all, and they heard a chuckle outside, and let his eyes drift, but he was still with Luxa. Uh oh, it was Ripred! He moved away from Luxa.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'll be going, you two. And again, _privacy_!" He laughed, and walked away. Luxa sighed. She still held his hand, until the nurse came in and ordered Gregor out, so Luxa could sleep. He stumbled around the hallway, still thinking about the kiss. He felt like everyone knew about him and Luxa now, for better of worse. Ripred was going to use it against him, he knew that, but what about everybody else? Would they be mad about it, like Howard, or would they be amused, like Vikus and Aurora? And worse, what if Luxa got sick of everyone knowing, and decided she didn't want to see him anymore? He knew he sounded like a lovestruck pigeon, but he couldn't imagine life without Luxa! He was so caught up in these thoughts that he didn't notice Howard standing in front of him, and he only noticed when he was about an inch away from crashing into him.

"Oops! Sorry Howard!" he went to go around him, but he stopped him.

"Stay, Gregor. We need to talk." Uh oh. Now he was going to get it.

"Gregor, Ripred has told me more about you and Luxa. What do you really feel about my cousin?" Howard asked sternly. Gregor just shrugged. "She is a _queen_, as you know, and you are an Overlander! There could not be a worse pair! It will not work out! Nobody would be pleased! You must understand that! If you do not, it will only hurt Luxa more!" he snapped.

"So you're saying we shouldn't be together? That Luxa's to good for me?" Gregor was getting really angry.

"Luxa will need a spouse who is there for her always. I am sure you do not plan on staying in the Underland for ever! She will not be happy when you are gone, nor is she now!" Howard snapped back.

"Howard, I don't want to marry her! I know we're too young! My mom won't even let me see girls in the Overland! You think she'd be any happier about Luxa?" Gregor was practically screaming now. Doctors were looking at them from rooms quizically.

"Well, that's all I'm asking! But be aware, though, she might soon get those feelings in her head!" Howard walked off.

That meant Gregor was left to the stares of the doctors. "What?" he said, and walked to his room. He hoped Luxa hadn't heard them arguing, but then he remembered the doctor had told her to sleep. If she listened, which was doubtful, he wouldn't have to worry about that. If not...well, he would worry about that later.

He had been dropping in and out of sleep for about two hours when his sisters came in. "Hey, Liz. Hey, Boots. What's up?"

"We just wanted to come and talk. Daedalus said he'd be waiting for us in Luxa's room. We've been doing puzzles. Well, Daedalus and I were, Boots was singing nursery rhymes." said Lizzie.

"I can sing Bat, Bat, Gregor!" Boots squealed happily.

"Great Boots! You too, Lizzie. I'm glad you've been having fun. Has anyone wrote to mom and dad about where you guys are? I'm sure their wondering." said Gregor.

"Um, yeah. They wrote back. They're in Virginia, with dad's family. They wanted to tell them about Grandma. They made sure we were safetly here, though, and Mrs. Cormaci is watching the apartment, in case we come back." Lizzie answered uncertainly.

"Okay." said Gregor.

"I read the prophecy. Nerissa showed it to me." said Lizzie.

"Cool. Anything you want to talk about in it?" asked Gregor.

"No, I'm good." said Lizzie.

"Gregor, Hazard has big boo-boo!" said Boots.

"Yeah, Boots. I haven't seen him. You guys want to go find him?" asked Gregor.

"Ye-es!" so they went to find Hazards room. It turns out it was right next to Aurora's so Gregor stopped in and said hi and told her that Luxa was okay. Boots went right up and petted Aurora's golden fur. Aurora gave a "huh huh huh" of laughter. Then they went in to see Hazard. His leg was propped up on a pillow, but he looked okay.

"Hello!" Hazard greeted them. Lizzie gave a small wave, but Boots got in on the action.

"Bandidge!" she poked it. Hazard winced, but seemed to be okay.

"No, Boots. That hurts Hazard." Gregor pulled her away. "So, how are you, Hazard?"

"I am okay. Everyone has been visiting me, and Luxa gave me a present!" his face lit up. He showed them a crystal cup on his bedside. It must have taken a while to make, because there wasn't much crystal in the Underland.

"It is from the same beach as where Luxa got her crystal fish. Someone who she told to make the cup has just finished, and she gave it to me!" he showed it to them.

"And guess what else? Vikus let me pick something out of the museaum, for me to keep! This is what I chose." He reached under his bed and pulled out a electric toy car. It didn't look old, only a couple years, and Gregor swallowed at the thought of a little child coming to a tragic end in the Underland, with his toy car. Hazard brought him back to reality. "I don't really know what it is or what it does, it just seemed amazing to me. It came with this." he held out a remote control.

"This is a car. You guys use bats to get around, but in the Overland, we use cars. This one is special. Look what it does!" Gregor took the remote control and pressed the button. The car moved forward. He pressed another button, and it moved backwars. He moved a joystick to the right, and it turned right, and same with the left. Hazard's jaw dropped in amazement.

"Wow! Can I try?" Gregor handed him the remote, and he seemed to get the hang of it quickly. "I love this! Thank you for showing me how to use it, Gregor!' He continued driving it around while they left.

The girls went back to Daedalus, and Gregor found himself with nothing to do. He decided he would go see if Luxa was awake. He really wasn't prepared for what he saw in her room.

She was gone! He only had one thought in his mind. He rushed to Aurora's room, and he wasn't surprised to see her gone as well.

Where had they gone?


	13. A message from Sandwich

Chapter 13

Gregor went to Hera's room as fast as his hurt leg would carry him. She was standing by her door, waiting. Without word, Gregor jumped, and seconds later Hera was under him, soaring down the hall silently. When they got to a place where they could converse quietly, Gregor dismounted. Hera looked around to make sure they were alone.

"I, too, noticed they were not there. Where could they have gone?" she asked.

"I know. Hera, do you know where the spout is?" Gregor asked.

"Yes, I do know, but why?" Hera asked.

"Just meet me there as soon as possible. Try to make sure no one sees you." Gregor said. Hera flew off, looking back at him quizzically. Gregor made his way to the old nursery, ducking into doorways when he saw Underlanders. He could only hope Dulcet wasn't there, with the baby mice.

Finally, he got there, and fortunately, Dulcet and the mice weren't. There was a scroll in the nest where the mice usually were, and it said. "We have gone to the arena to get some exercise." Gregor tiptoed to the statue of a turtle in the room, and reached his hand in its mouth. He twisted a piece, and its upper body popped open. He slid his body in.

Even though the Regalians knew about this passageway, it wasn't guaranteed they would look here, since nobody had seen him go in. Hopefully Luxa was here.

He descended the steps, and when he neared the bottom, he realized something. He had forgotten a sword! Who knows what could be lurking down here, waiting for him? No sooner had he had that thought when he stepped on something, and it clanked. His automatically went down and felt it, and he nicked his thumb. It was his sword, the one he had left in the tunnel when he and Luxa snuck out to save the nibblers! He fastened the belt on and continued the steps. He got to the bottom and waited.

"Drop, Overlander." A voice purred. For a second, Gregor thought it was Ares, and he was about to give a cry of alarm. Then he realized the voice had a much more feminine accent. It was Hera. Gregor sighed, but came to his senses and dropped, his legs spread far out to the side. He landed right on Hera's back.

"I heard you on the stairs. I now know what you meant when you were speaking of the Spout." Hera said. "Which way do you think they have gone?"

"We normally take that tunnel there, but if Luxa's trying to hide, she would be in the one on the right." Gregor answered. "What do you think?"

"I vote the right." Hera took off down the selected tunnel. This one was a little thin, and Hera had to keep swerving to avoid pieces of popping out rock. Gregor remembered taking this path with Ares, and how it had been hard for the big bat to avoid the rocks. Two big ones stuck out from the side at once, and Hera had to do a full roll to avoid them. She was actually a very flexible bat, just like Aurora. That explained why they were sisters.

Gregor and Hera began to call softly. "Luxa, Aurora?" they called, but there was no answer. Suddenly a flash of gold startled them, and Gregor thought he heard, "Shh, Aurora!" "Luxa?" he called. Gregor and Hera entered a cavern, and came face to face with Luxa and Aurora.

"Oh, it is only Gregor and Hera. How did you know to find us here?" Luxa asked, and gave a sigh of relief. Gregor cocked his head.

"How do you think I found you? I know you, Luxa." He said. She just gave him an innocent look and turned her head to a hangnail. "Why'd you come here anyway?"

"Because I found this under my hospital bed." Luxa removed a scroll from a small pack and handed it to Gregor. He unrolled it, but couldn't read it right away because it was written in code. "It is Code of Claw. Do you remember it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so." He applied what he remembered from studying the Code of Claw during his last visit. He was shocked to read what he read. In English, it was this:

_Future Queen of Regalia,_

_Light hidden in tunnels near Spout. Answers to prophecy._

The words were enough to get Gregor excited, but then he looked at the name signed below. It was not in code.

_Bartholomew of Sandwich_

Sandwich wrote it! How was that possible? He was dead! "How did _Sandwich _write it?" He asked Luxa. "And how did he know you would read it?"

Luxa shrugged. "I do not know. Perhaps he foretold this happening as well. I would not be surprised. However, it is the words that confuse me." Gregor reread them. "Light" could be meaning "Life", as it usually did in the Underland. If it did, then where was "life" hidden in these tunnels? And how would Sandwich now about it, over four centuries ago? And how would this give away answers to the prophecy?

"Well, what should we do now?" Gregor asked.

"We shall continue what I was doing, looking for this 'light'." said Luxa. She and Aurora started circling the cavern, and Gregor and Hera followed. They looked in every crack and space, and behind every rock. There were absolutely no signs of anything living, and Gregor was getting frustrated. He thought Sandwich was an old fool, and that his prophecies weren't real. But just to humor Luxa, he continued searching. Luxa was a strong believer of his prophecies, and the last thing he wanted to do was upset her. So he searched and searched. Eventually they moved down to other tunnels, moving at a slow pace so if there was any "light" they would see it. Still, there was nothing.

"Luxa, I really don't see anything. I don't think Sandwich was sane when he wrote this. I mean, how could he be, writing to a queen who wasn't even born yet? There's no possible way!" Gregor had a sudden outburst that surprised even him. Luxa stopped Aurora and turned to Gregor.

"Is that what you think? That Sandwich, the man who founded _my _city, was a fool? Is that what you believe?" Is it?" Luxa glared at him, eyes narrowed, hands on the hilt of her sword. Was what he said really going to make him fight her?

The bats were circling, with worried looks on their faces. They didn't want them to fight, and Gregor supposed they could always carry them away from each other. He doubted Aurora would do that, though, she would stand by Luxa no matter what. But he and Hera weren't officially bonds yet, even though they acted like it. There was no telling what Hera would do.

"Well, it's just that..." his voice trailed off. He couldn't take Luxa's icy glare.

"If that is truly what you think, you might as well leave Regalia and never return!" Luxa was practically screaming.

Gregor was having déjà vu. Hadn't he _just _gone through this with Howard? They had the same icy glare, only Luxa's was harder and meaner.

"Luxa…" He attempted to continue.

"No, Gregor. I cannot take this. You _should _go back, and I would not give a look back!" Luxa screeched. She flew off. Hera turned her head and gave Gregor a look, and after his nod, they flew off after them. It was a wild goose chase for a while, but then Aurora began to tire and slowed down a bit. Not once did Luxa look back, not once did she even think to apologize, even though Gregor knew he was the one who should.

Gregor was lost in thought for a while, but then he saw something that made his heart take a leap. Luxa had seen it too, and jumped off Aurora. She just stood still, unsure of what to do. Gregor walked over to her and stood by her side, and they both forgot they were mad at each other.

They had found themselves in a cavern off the Plain of Taratarus, where the gnawers and humans had fought a bloody battle during the War of Time. Gregor knew the cavern, and he recognized it at once. It was the place where he had fought the Bane to the death. It was also the place where Ares had died.

His body was still in the same place, but there was movement coming from it. Wait, no, that wasn't right. The movement was coming from a small form hunched over Ares's body. It stuck it's head up and Gregor could see it was a rat, too small to be an adult, but too large to be a pup.

They had found their light.


	14. Finding the Light

Chapter 14

"Ares…" Luxa got out as best as she could. Aurora gave a heartbreaking cry. Hera had shock evident on her face.

Gregor just stood there, staring at his bat's body. Finally he rushed up to it, and grabbed the claw that Photos Glow-Glow and Zap hadn't gnawed off. The dead bat's fur was still caked wit dried blood, the Bane's, his, and Gregor's, but there were still parts of the fur that were soft, and Gregor just stroked them. He was still holding his claw. He tried to choke out the words.

_Ares the flier, I bond to you_

He couldn't continue. He burst into tears, just holding his bat's claw. It had all been too much. He just wanted to die right there, alongside his bat, and see Ares again. He had half a mind to make Luxa kill him, but then came to his senses and just sobbed.

Luxa just stood there. If they hadn't been mad at each other, she would have rushed up to Gregor's side, hugging him while he cried. But they were mad, she was mad, so she just stood and waited for him to stop crying.

Gregor finally let out one last tear; he just couldn't squeeze out any more. He turned his head to Luxa and the bats. "How did we get here? This is in the rat's land, how do these tunnels lead to it?"

Aurora was the one who answered. "We have just flown for hours, Overlander. We have almost flown the length of the Waterway. It is far enough to be in the rat's land."

"Oh." Gregor choked out.

By this time, everyone had forgotten about the rat "pup" sitting atop Ares. It was Luxa who noticed her sitting there again, but she only pointed to it. Gregor started walking up to it, and Hera followed, wanting to protect Gregor, in case the rat attacked. The rat just sat there, only a small bit of fear evident on its face.

"Hello. I'm Gregor, this is Hera. Who are you?" Gregor said softly.

"I am Clipclaw, Twirltongue's pup." The rat answered. Gregor could tell it was a female.

"Twirltongue?" Gregor managed to speak. He hated Twirltongue, and if this rat was anything like her mother, it would be best if they leave, now!

"Yes. Don't worry; I know how my mother was. I won't attack you." Clipclaw said, as if her word would reassure them. "Really, I won't."

"Okay, Clipclaw. Why are you here?" Gregor asked.

"That's why." She pointed her head in the direction of Twirltongue's body. The Bane had ripped her head from her shoulders, but it looked like Clipclaw had moved them together to make it look like they were still one. "My father wanted me to bring her body back, but I have just gotten word of his death not long ago. Reekwell, if you don't know."

"Uh oh, Reekwell. What if Clipclaw didn't like the humans for killing him?" though Gregor. But all he said was, "Twirltongue was Reekwell's mate?"

"Yes. I wasn't very fond of my father, either." said Clipclaw.

"Yeah, he tried to break my neck once." said Gregor, without thinking. Immediately, he regretted it.

"Yes. He did whatever my mother told him to. She was _very _persuasive. Even though I was younger than him, she made me play with the Bane to keep him busy, while she whispered words of encouragement into his ears. It's what made him so vile." Clipclaw said, and sighed.

Now Gregor was sure Clipclaw wouldn't attack them. Luxa and Aurora came closer, but still not as close as Gregor and Hera.

"Oh, you're Queen Luxa. Fancy seeing the queen who the gnawers made peace with!" Clipclaw said, and Gregor couldn't tell if it was in a sarcastic way or not.

"Hmm," was all Luxa said.

"Why are you on my bat's body?" Gregor couldn't help himself, he had to ask.

"Oh, is this your bat? Then you must be the Warrior, for this is Ares, his bond." Clipclaw said.

"Yeah, I am. The Bane killed Ares." Gregor got out. He was on the verge of tears again.

"Yeah. Well, you killed him, too, because his body's right over there." Clipclaw pointed to the Bane's giant body, lying in the center of the room. "And as to why I was on Ares? I was examining him. Bats are interesting to me." Aurora and Hera flinched, but stayed close. "I'm sorry you lost him."

That was one of the nicest things a rat had ever said to Gregor. Suddenly he felt open hearted to the rat, as he had with Twitchtip. "You want to come back to Regalia with us, Clipclaw? There are other rats there." He asked her, not caring what Luxa would say. Luxa gave a small sound of protest, but then decided to let Gregor bring her.

"Sure, I guess." Clipclaw agreed.

Before they left, Gregor went back up to Ares's body and held his claw. This time he was able to get out the words.

_Ares the flier, I bond to you_

_Our life and death are one, we two_

_In dark, in flame, in war, in strife_

_I save you as I save my life_

He could almost hear Ares saying it back to him.

_Gregor the human, I bond to you_

_Our life and death are one, we two_

_In dark, in flame, in war, in strife_

_I save you as I save my life_

He laid his head on Ares's bloody chest and looked up at his face. He could almost hear Ares's occasional "huh huh huh" of laugher. Before he pulled away, he softly said, "You were awesome, Ares. I miss you, and so does everyone else." He then pulled away, though he never wanted to let go. He wordlessly jumped, and Hera was under him in seconds. He motioned for Clipclaw, and when she was up, they flew off.

It was on the ride back that Gregor realized how long they had flown to get there. On the way there, he and Luxa had been preoccupied with their fighting, and had not noticed how long it took. Now he was left with nothing to do but sit and think, and he realized how long it was. Suddenly, he remembered the other part of Sandwich's note. Clipclaw was supposed to give answers to the prophecy! But how?

He thought and thought, but for hours he had nothing. He began to run the prophecy in his head.

_As warrior, is he done?_

_For a new plan has begun_

_Fate is now becoming clear_

_Is there not scratching left to hear?_

Okay, well that staza was already unraveled. He was not done as the warrior, the plan was Gushore's idea to wipe out the humans from the Underland, what would happen to him was becoming evident. and yes, there were more rats who wanted to take over the Underland.

_Following a bloody war_

_Will there be peace forevermore?_

_To keep the peace and keep the light_

_Can we fight a bloodless fight?_

Okay, well that stanza wasn't completely unraveled, but there was nothing in there that seemed to have anything to do with Clipclaw.

_Now that the monster has been slain_

_The one we call ferocious Bane_

_We must keep the compromise_

_And free the light from its disguise_

There's something! Suddenly he realized the last line. Free the light from its disguise! Clipclaw was the "light", as it had said in the note from Sandwich. Her disguise was the fact that she was a rat, and Twirltongue's pup. She was disguised in her past, everyone would expect her to be mean and persuasive like her mother, but she was really not bad. Now her true self was revealed, "freed from its disguise"! He decided to check the final stanza before he told the others.

_Overlander, bond deceased_

_Opens door with light released_

_Give the Underland its power_

_Stop those who wish to devour_

There was something else, but it was still a little hazy. Sandwich had purposely mentioned Ares, to show that they would find the light by him! And he still wasn't sure about this one, but the door might be metaphorical, he had "opened it" when he decided to be kind to Clipclaw!

"Luxa! I've solved the prophecy! Or most of it, anyway!" Gregor blurted out. He didn't care if she was mad anymore, he just needed to let her know.

Luxa sighed. "Gregor, how can this event _possibly _solve the prophecy? All we have done was found the "light"." Then his meaning and her own words begain to dawn on her. Her expression went from frustrated to shocked. "Oh, the light...you have released it...we have found it...freed it... oh, we have!" She blurted out, realizing. She turned to Clipclaw. "Do you not see it? _You _are the answer, our light! The key to the peace with the remaining gnawers! Of course, Ripred has helped with that earlier, but still! You are the answer to the prophecy!" She shrieked.

Clipclaw just stared at her. Of course, she didn't know about any prophecy, and now Luxa was telling her she was the answer to it! She just looked at her, blinked, and said, "What?"

Gregor explained the prophecy to her, and she sort of got it. She understood how she was diffrent from her mother, and things like that, but she wasn't sure how she was supposed to make peace. And there was still the part about the "bloodless fight". If it was reffering to a physical fight, than they had not fulfilled that, because of the fight in the feilds, but if it was like Nerissa said, an argument, then they still had to fulfill that part.

"Gregor, we near the palace. Aurora and I will fly back, but it is probably best if you and Luxa return here, along with Clipclaw." Hera said.

"Okay." Gregor opened the second turtle shell, and he and Luxa waved to the bats and ascended the stairs. They talked little, only for Luxa to say that they should leave their swords there. They opened the shell of the first turtle and went into the nursery. Luxa blew out the torch and they went into the hallway.

"Gregor! Luxa! Where have you _been_?"


	15. Introducing Clipclaw

Chapter 15

Howard was looming over them, an exasperated look on his face. "We have been looking for you _everywhere_! You have been gone for a whole day! Not to mention you are both supposed to be in bed, recovering! Whose _brilliant _idea was it to go sneaking off in the middle of the day?" he asked, angry, very angry.

Gregor and Luxa exchanged a glance, but Luxa was all for taking the blame. Now that they had solved part of the prophecy, she was no longer mad. "It was not an idea, I had to go. Gregor came looking for me, and we had a most urgent matter to attend to." She spoke with slight attitude.

"Well what was this urgent matter?" Howard asked coolly.

"We will only tell you when Vikus, Nerissa, and Ripred are present to hear. It is very important due to current events." Luxa said, with the same attitude.

At that moment, Hera and Aurora flew up back to them. Aurora stopped dead when she saw Howard. "Oh no." she said, as she saw his angry face. She fluttered to Luxa's side, and Hera to Gregor's.

"Well, fine. Let us go find them and discuss this, and I will make sure Vikus calls of the search for you. Nike!" Howard called, and Nike flew up, and sighed with relief when she saw them. She had probably been searching as well. "To the High Hall!" Howard said, and they all mounted their bats and flew off. Clipclaw got on with Gregor again. Howard had really paid no attention to her, but Gregor was sure he would when they found Vikus.

In the High Hall, Vikus was there, his hand over his eyes. The past few months had been a problem for him, too, after recovering from a stroke. When he saw them, he rushed over. "Howard, you have found them! But where were they?" he asked.

"That is something you must ask them, but they have said they will only tell if Ripred and Nerissa are present." Howard said, still coolly.

"All as well, I will send for them." said Vikus. He called a couple of Underlanders to find them. "Let us discuss this over supper, it is nearly time." They went into the dining room, and within a few minutes Ripred and Nerissa joined them. Nerissa had to grasp a chair at the sight of Clipclaw, and Ripred just stared at her. Gregor bet that he could recognize whose pup she was by that silver coat she inherited from her mother. As soon as everyone was seated, Vikus spoke.

"Well, Gregor and Luxa, would you care to tell us where you and your fliers have been?" he asked.

Luxa spoke up. "I have found a very important message under my hospital bed, and it instructs to look in the tunnels from the Spout to find answers to the prophecy. This is Clipclaw, what we have found." She motioned to Clipclaw, who was standing uncertainly against the wall. "Clipclaw, would you care to introduce yourself?" Luxa continued. It was more of a request than a question.

"I'm Clipclaw. My parents were Twirltongue and Reekwell." Clipclaw said. Everyone except Ripred gasped at the mention of those names. Gregor must have been right about him knowing.

"She's not like them, don't worry." Gregor quickly spoke up, before anyone did anything. Luxa, Aurora and Hera nodded to confirm this.

"Where did you find her, Gregor?" Vikus asked him.

Gregor hesitated for a moment, but then answered. "We found her in the cavern where Ares and the Bane died." Vikus's eyebrows raised and Ripred's tail swished, but it was Nerissa whose hand went up over her mouth.

"Oh, the prophecy! It says…" she was swaying back and forth in her seat. Luxa, who was sitting beside her, grasped her shoulder before she would fall.

"Yes, Nerissa. We have realized this as well." She said. Seeing the other's confused faces, she explained to them what Gregor had realized during the flight back. They all seemed to understand, and all started talking to Clipclaw at once. The young rat's head was spinning, and Gregor didn't want her to be overwhelmed with questions, so he stopped them.

"She doesn't really get what she's supposed to do yet. Can somebody explain it to her?" he said, stopping everyone's questions and comments.

"Allow me. I'll take her back to my room and we'll discuss all this "light" business." Ripred spoke up. Yes, since he was a gnawer as well, and the one that had helped make peace, he was probably the best one for the job. Clipclaw seemed relieved, and followed him out of the room.

"Okay, well that clears things up. Why don't we all go get some rest? We all need it greatly. And Gregor, your sisters have been beside themselves with worry, perhaps you should go confirm your return. They are in Luxa's chambers." Vikus said.

"I shall come." Luxa said quickly. Howard eyed the two, but then walked off as well, giving Gregor a look as he passed. Gregor shrugged, and then he and Luxa waked to her room. Luxa entwined her fingers with him when she saw the look on his face.

"Howard has been reprimanding you about us again, hasn't he?" Luxa sighed.

"Yeah," Gregor answered.

"It is my fault as much as it is yours, for I have not resisted, nor have I wanted to. He should be minding his own business." Luxa said.

"I guess." said Gregor, still not reassured. Luxa stopped and wrapped her arms around his neck. The embrace was not long.

"I am sorry I got mad at you before, I was just upset we had not found anything yet. I assume you were frustrated as well." She apologized. Gregor just nodded, even though he truly believed Sandwich was a fool; he wasn't just frustrated.

They pulled away the curtain in the doorway of Luxa's chambers, and Gregor's worried sisters jumped on him.

"Gregor, you're okay!" Lizzie squealed.

"You back! Hi, you!" Boots cried, hugging his leg. Luxa squeezed her way over to the couch, laughing at the sight of Gregor's sisters hugging him to death.

"Hi, _you_!" Gregor pulled Boots off and tickled her tummy. She giggled and squealed in her baby-like way.

"I'm so glad you're back!" Lizzie cried. She gave an earsplitting yawn, and Gregor could see she was tired.

"How about you girls go to bed? I'm going to, too." Gregor suggested.

"We shut eyes?" asked Boots. She said that anytime they were going to sleep.

"Yes, Boots, we shut eyes." He led the girls into a bedroom and tucked them in. They fell asleep almost immediately. He returned to the living room with Luxa.

"You are very lucky to have them. They admire you so much." Luxa said as Gregor sat on the couch beside her.

"Yeah, they're great." said Gregor. They didn't say anything else, they just sat there. Finally, they both fell asleep on the couch again.


	16. A bonding

Chapter 16

Gregor awoke about eight hours later. He had had a full sleep, and he felt refreshed. Luxa was already awake, and she was bending down to feed the fireplace.

"Good morning, Gregor! Would you care for some fish? Vikus has agreed to let us dine in here, for you were still asleep. Your sisters have already eaten and gone with Temp and Daedalus." Luxa greeted him. She came onto the couch beside him and handed him a plate full of grilled fish. 

"Hey, Luxa. Thanks." Gregor took the fish and ate it. He wasn't totally hungry, so he gave Luxa the rest. He never took his eyes off her as she ate it.

"You know, Hera has really taken a shine to you. I heard her speaking to Aurora about it. She says you are a pleasure to fly with." said Luxa.

"Yeah," was all Gregor said.

"It might help if you had another flier to be with. Perhaps it would do you as well as her good to bond?" said Luxa.

"I don't know if I'm ready for another bond yet. Howard lost Pandora, but he didn't bond with Nike yet." Gregor said.

"Oh, yes. That is what I have forgotten to tell you. They have finally decided to bond. The ceremony is today, in a matter of hours." said Luxa.

"Thanks for telling me sooner." Gregor said sarcastically.

"Oh, it is my pleasure!" Luxa answered, laughing. She gave him a shove and he tumbled off the couch. He returned the shove, and she kind of flipped over the side. They just sat on the floor, laughing. It was nice to have time with her, no prophecy or battles to worry about at the moment.

"Come, we must dress nicely for the ceremony. A few servants have come and brought us clothes." said Luxa. She went into one room and directed Gregor to another.

He found some silky Underland clothes, all a dark green color. There were pants, a shirt, sandals, underwear, and something Gregor guessed was a tie. He dressed quickly, and looked at his reflection into a basin full of water. He looked pretty good, but his hair was rumpled from sleeping. He slicked it back with water, and when it looked decent, he walked out of the room. Luxa was still not ready, so he sat on the couch and waited.

A sound from the other room made him turn his head. Luxa emerged, in a pale violet gown that matched her eyes. Her silvery-blonde hair had grown shoulder length, and it was down. Her gold band rested on her head, and it glistened in the torchlight. She looked beautiful, and Gregor was speechless.

"You look handsome." Luxa said to Gregor.

"What about you? You look…wow!" replied Gregor. Luxa laughed at his lack of a better vocabulary.

"Well, let us go, then. The ceremony is held in the meeting room." Luxa took Gregor's hand and they walked to the meeting room. On the way, they met up with Howard. They pulled away their hands, but he had seen. All he did was shrug. Gregor guessed he had given up telling them it wouldn't work. He was dressed in an ensemble similar to Gregor's, except his was midnight blue.

"Luxa. Gregor." He greeted them with a nod.

Gregor wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to someone who was bonding, so he just said, "Congratulations." Luxa laughed, but she didn't correct him.

"Thank you, Gregor." said Howard.

They got to the room, and Howard went up and stood on the platform. Luxa went to a seat towards the front with Vikus, Nerissa, Hazard, who was apparently doing better, and the council. Gregor wasn't sure where he was supposed to sit, but Luxa beckoned him to a seat beside her, and he quickly sat down before anyone else could notice his discomfort.

The bats weren't there yet, but along with Vikus, Nerissa, Hazard, Gregor, Luxa, and the council, Ripred was there, with Clipclaw, and Lapblood, with her "pups" Flyfur and Sixclaw. They were really too big to be pups, but still, not totally full grown, kind of like Clipclaw. Ripred and Lapblood looked bored, but the three younger rats were squeaking at each other, talking in Rat.

Gregor looked behind him, and he saw Howard's family, the fount crew, was there. Howard's parents, Susannah and York, his sisters, Stellovet, Hero, and Chim, and his brother, Kent, were there. They all looked proud, except Stellovet, who looked jealous. Gregor bet that she'd never had a bond, she was too nasty. Luxa greeted each one of them nicely, but Gregor could see the look of hatred in her eyes as she greeted Stellovet. Gregor didn't blame her.

A rush of wings pulled Gregor's attention to the door. Eight bats swooped in, Nike, Aurora, Hera, Euripedes, Queen Athena, Hermes, and two Gregor didn't know. Nike went to the opposite side of the platform that Howard stood on. Queen Athena, Hermes, and the two unfamiliar bats went to a different section, but Hera, Aurora, and Euripedes came and sat by their bonds, or in Hera's case, half-bond.

"Hello, Gregor!" Hera greeted him cheerfully.

"Hey Hera, how's it going?" asked Gregor.

"Well, it goes well. I have had a wonderful sleep, and am now completely energized!" Hera fluttered her wings happily, brushing one of the councilmember's face. "Oops, sorry, I am sorry!" she apologized when the member turned and faced her grumpily, but when she turned back, Hera made a face at her, and fluttered her wings in agitation. Gregor, Luxa, and Aurora caught the gesture and laughed at Hera's obvious annoyance towards the council. Gregor knew Luxa and Aurora felt the same way, and he supposed he did as well.

Vikus stood up and called for silence, "We are here today to witness the bonding of a much respected young man, Howard, and a bat princess, Nike." He said. Gregor looked down at Nike and Howard. Howard was smiling at his family, and Nike was, supposedly, squeaking something to Hera and Aurora, because they were responding. Their sounds were too high-pitched for human ears, so Gregor couldn't hear. Then she turned to her mother, Queen Athena, and squeaked something at her as well.

Vikus made a gesture, and Howard and Nike moved toward each other, claw and hand out. They locked them together. Howard was supposed to start.

_Nike the flier, I bond to you_

_Our life and death are one, we two_

_In dark, in flame, in war, in strife_

_I save you as I save my life_

Then Nike responded.

_Howard the human, I bond to you_

_Our life and death are one, we two_

_In dark, in flame, in war, in strife_

_I save you as I save my life_

They kept their claw and hand locked for a few moments after, and as they pulled away, everyone clapped. The two were beaming, and when Gregor looked over at Luxa, she was too. Nike and Howard were perfect bonds.

Gregor remembered him and Ares on the same stage, saying their vows. Only it had not been a particularly happy occasion, because the council was about to arrest Ares for breaking his bond with Henry and for treason. Still, Gregor had cherished the time he spent bonded with Ares, and he still felt like he had broken his bond when he had caused Ares's death.

Then he thought that that could be him and Hera up there, celebrating a happy bonding, and not a matter of life and death bond. He could have another flier to trust to save him whenever he needed help, and he would do the same. Gregor thought this sounded great, but he still wasn't sure if he was ready for another big commitment yet.

A voice brought him back to reality. "Isn't it time for a feast?" It was Ripred. At his call, everyone poured out of the room to the High Hall. They would eat there because there were so many of them. Luxa, Gregor, Aurora, and Hera went up on the platform with Nike and Howard.

"Congratulations!" Hera said.

"Thank you!" Nike and Howard both replied. Luxa gave Howard a hug, and Howard laughed over his shoulder to Gregor. Gregor laughed too, Luxa hardly ever hugged Howard.

Hazard and Vikus gave them a wave as they passed on Euripedes. Luxa, Gregor, and Howard mounted their bats and flew out of the room to the High Hall.

"So Gregor, when are you and Hera going to bond? You've been spending a lot of time together." Howard said. Gregor shrugged, not wanting to hurt Hera's feelings by saying he was not yet ready to bond.

Hera sensed his insecurity, though. "It is fine, Gregor is still healing from the loss of Ares." She said. Gregor was glad Hera understood.

They landed at the doorway to the High Hall. Howard and Nike went in first. Gregor, Luxa, Hera, and Aurora were about to follow, but Clipclaw rushed up to them and stopped them.

"I've just found out something really important!" she cried.


	17. A new betrayal

Chapter 17

Luxa looked around to make sure nobody was listening. She then beckoned Gregor, Clipclaw, Hera, and Aurora to a deserted room so they could talk in private. Once they were surely alone, she spoke. "Clipclaw, what have you discovered?" She asked the young rat.

"Well, I was supposed to be asleep, Ripred made a nest for me, but I wasn't totally tired. When he left the room, I started prowling around, looking for things. What I found will not be wonderful news to you Luxa. You are related to a traitor." said Clipclaw.

There was silence for a moment. Then Luxa spoke up. "Yes, Clipclaw, we have known that for over a year. My cousin, Henry, betrayed us all to the gnawers during Gregor's first visit. He then fell to his death." Gregor was surprised she had the courage to say so much about Henry. For the past year, her cousin's betrayal had haunted her in and out, and it seemed to pain her to even think about it.

Clipclaw looked confused. "Henry? I've never heard of a Henry. Besides, the one I am speaking of is a girl. I don't know her name, only that she is related to you." She said to Luxa.

Luxa eyes looked surprised, but her face showed only a blank expression. Gregor put his arms around her, not caring that everyone was there. It must really hurt her to know that another one of her family members was a traitor. She laid her head on Gregor's shoulder, totally oblivious to the rest of them. Gregor just held her, not caring about the surprised and confused expressions on the other's faces.

Gregor felt a brush on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Aurora. He let go of Luxa and let Aurora embrace her. Luxa buried her head in the golden fur of her bat. Gregor walked over to Hera, who placed her wing on his shoulder. He stroked her white and gold speckled fur until finally he couldn't take it anymore and hugged the bat. "Maybe," Gregor thought, "Maybe I will bond with her." Hera was really nice and she really was fun to be around. She would make a great bond, but he just didn't want Ares to think he was betraying him. But maybe, just maybe, Ares would be happy that he was happy with Hera.

After what seemed like ages, Gregor and Hera separated. So did Luxa and Aurora. Luxa's sorrow was wiped from her face, replaced with anger and rage. Now she was angry with her traitor relatives. "Clipclaw, I would like to know _exactly _where and when you found this out. I must know which relation it was." She said viciously.

"Well, I was listening in some whole in the wall. Apparently, it goes through the walls to another place. I heard a girl speaking to someone, and she mentioned her relative, Luxa. She said something about joining with the gnawers, because she, too, hated this compromise. Actually, I'm not sure she was talking to someone, she might have just been talking too herself. Anyhow, I know it's not something that I was meant to hear. I heard it last night. The only thing I'm sure of is that it was a girl, definitely. Her stench was too mixed in with the others in the palace for me to distinguish it; after all, I'm not a scent-seer." Clipclaw said this all in one breath. Gregor couldn't help thinking of the only other scent-seer he knew, or had known, Twitchtip. She had been imprisoned by gnawers who hated her, and died there.

Where is the hole, Clipclaw?" asked Luxa, bringing Gregor back to reality.

"I will show you. It's hidden in my room." Clipclaw peered out the door. After determining that everyone was still at the feast, they followed her to the room. It was in a distant corner of the palace; Gregor guessed Ripred preferred it that way.

Clipclaw led them to an alcove in the corner of the room. There were a ton of blankets piled up; that was Clipclaw's nest. She pulled away some blankets and revealed a small hole, only big enough to stick her snout through. Luxa held her ear up to it, listening. After about five minutes, she pulled away.

"There is faint muttering. I can not detect who it is. She is talking so low that I am sure she is alone, just talking to herself. Anyhow, we will most certainly have to go closer in order to completely understand her and determine which of my relatives she is." She reported.

"May I try, Luxa?" Aurora spoke up and asked. It would probably be better, because bats had wonderful ears.

"Yes, Aurora, you should be able to tell better than I." said Luxa. Aurora stuck her very large ear up to the hole and listened. It only took two minutes for her to come up with a decision.

"I am almost positive I know, but I am not completely sure." She whispered something in Luxa's ear. Luxa's eyebrows rose, but she didn't look overly surprised.

"Yes, Aurora, I would not be overly surprised if you are right. But still, I don't think it is right of her." Luxa said.

"Who is it?" asked Gregor.

But Luxa would not tell. Aurora and Hera determined that the voice was coming from the walls itself. Luxa and Gregor exchanged a glance. They both knew where she was hiding, even if Gregor didn't know who she was.

"Clipclaw, you stay here, in case she says more. Gregor, Hera, Aurora, and I will go see if we cannot locate her. We already have a good idea of where she is." said Luxa. Clipclaw agreed, and settled herself with a small stone in her nest. She began listening while they walked out. "Go to the spout. She is on the staircase, and if she sees us, we may have to make a quick escape." Luxa said to Aurora and Hera. The bats raced off. Gregor assumed they would be using the door or something, since the High Hall was full of people, rats, and bats. He and Luxa raced to the old nursery, which was surprisingly close.

After being sure that nobody was there, they stepped inside. Luxa reached into the turtle's mouth and pulled a lever. The shell popped open, and they descended the stairs.

Their swords were still at the top of the staircase from when they found Clipclaw, which was good because they had forgotten to stop at the armory. After arranging them in their belts, they continued down the stairs.

When they got to the second turtle, the one who was freakily laughing, they stopped. The voice was clearly heard beyond the turtle. Gregor recognized the voice, and he turned to Luxa in surprise. She nodded. "Yes, it is she. But she is the most expected to do something like this." She whispered. "Ready your sword, for I think we were wrong, she is not alone."

Gregor had his hand on the hilt of his sword. He listened closer and heard more mumbling and a flutter of wings. So there was a flier too. Was that who she had been talking to? A bat? "Okay, let's go." He whispered. Luxa repeated the same procedure with this turtle. They stepped through, and when he saw her, Gregor knew he had been right. There was no mistaking that smug look. Stellovet.

But she was not alone. There was a man, well sort of a man; he still looked a little young. He was standing beside a big black and gray speckled flier. His hair was messy, knotted and long, and his clothes were ragged. He seemed to be growing facial hair. Despite all these different qualities, Gregor still recognized that face, even after many months. There was no mistaking that look. Apparently Luxa recognized him too.

"Henry…" she said.


	18. Henry's tale

Chapter 18

"Luxa," Henry replied, putting her down with an icy glare. Luxa stayed tall and proud, not crumbling under his stare. Gregor had to hand it to her, she was strong.

"Henry." Luxa said again. "You did not fall to your death, and you dare return to Regalia, where the people you have betrayed suffer at your hands? And you our cousin to do your dirty work?"

"Let us back it up a bit. I _was _going to fall, and after Ares saved that," Henry pointed to Gregor, "that Overlander over me, I thought I was certainly going to die. But just before I hit the ground, an unknown flier swept me up. He took me to the Labyrinth. He introduced himself as Thor, an outcast from his own land. He, too, had joined with the gnawers. We bonded secretly in a Labyrinth cavern. I chose him because he looked like Ares, my bond who was also a traitor against me. You would think I would hate that, but strangely I loved his darkness. I no longer cared about Ares. This is Thor, right here." Henry introduced the flier standing beside him. Thor gave a snarl in reply, showing his teeth menacingly. "The Labyrinth gnawers welcomed him and me with respect and authority, and in the Labyrinth we were living as we pleased. We even witnessed the Bane's birth." Henry continued. Luxa gave a small gasp when he said this. "Then one day, Thor and I had just gotten word that the Bane's parents, Goldshard and Snare, had fought to the death because of the warrior. I immediately went to protect the Bane, but was too late." He turned and faced Gregor now. "You had scooped up the Bane and taken him along with you. I saw you with my bond, my old bond, and was fuming, but knew I could not do anything, because then you would see I still had light. I could not show up yet. Then, months later, we had been living in a cavern in the Labyrinth when the plague was unleashed. In fear of catching it, Thor and I fled the Labyrinth, and went to the only other place we knew to go, the jungle. All was well there; we found a plant that grew edible plums and a spring with clean water. But we soon realized it was near the nibblers, in fact, we were drinking from the same spring! Thor and I decided we would stay, though, and I few days later, I noticed that someone very dear to me was making her home with the nibblers, you, Luxa." He pointed to Luxa. "Then one regular day, Thor and I were in our cave, and we heard a commotion outside. We saw the Overlanders, two rats, a boy, a hisser, and our crazy uncle Hamnet getting smothered in quicksand. Luxa, you were prepared to watch them die. I couldn't have agreed with you more. But you decided to join with them, and I secretly followed you to the vineyard. I saw you fight the cutters and saw our uncle die. So when you returned to Regalia, I didn't know where to go. The nibblers had realized I was there, so I had to leave. We chose to go to Hades Hall. We made our home at the bottom of the drop, but then we were disturbed by nibblers. They all fell to their deaths, and the odor was horrible so we flew on. We passed the currents, stingers, and other places, so we stayed in a cave in the Firelands. Then who but the Overlanders, my cousins, and their bats would show up. I followed you and saw you, Luxa, stab Ripred. Great courage, that was. When you went to the Firelands to fight the gnawers, I followed, keeping out of sight. I was at the Plain of Tartarus when that bloody battle took place, and I personally witnessed the Bane, Twirltongue, and my own traitor old bond, Ares be killed. And all of it was the warrior's fault. I couldn't have been more disgusted with the gnawers when they made that compromise with you. And apparently, Stellovet was too. I took her with me, in promise of protection, food, and a flier. I teamed her with Nyx, Thor's outcast mate. Stellovet, call Nyx." said Henry.

Stellovet gave a whistle, and a sleek black and red speckled bat soared in. She nuzzled Thor and flew to Stellovet's side.

"Thor and Nyx's first pup will be born soon." Stellovet said proudly.

"Wonderful to meet you," Nyx purred sarcastically. She threw her big bat head back and laughed. Her laugh was an evil sounding "huh huh huh".

Luxa looked over at Gregor. They both whistled and Hera and Aurora flew up to them. Aurora almost fell out of the air at the sight of Henry, but it was Nyx that surprised Hera. Hera's jaw dropped at the sight of her.

"Nyx! Oh, Aurora, please tell me you recognize her! Do you remember her?" Hera cried.

Aurora looked puzzled for a moment. Then her little bat eyes widened and her mouth opened. "No! Are you sure this is she?" she cried back to Hera.

"Do you not recognize her coat? Even though it has been years since I have seen her, I could not forget her!" Hera wailed.

"Who is she, Hera?" Gregor asked. He didn't like their surprise.

"Oh Gregor! It is Ares's outcast sister!" Hera buried her face in her wings, then came to her senses and wrapped her wings around Gregor, as if to protect him. Aurora was doing the same for Luxa.

"Ares's sist…sister?" Gregor managed to get out. Ares never told him he had a sister, let alone an evil one! Maybe that was why he didn't tell him, because she was evil!

"Yes. I am sorry, Gregor." Hera sighed.

"Wait, Henry, this is the horror that was bonded to my brother?" Nyx asked angrily.

"Yes. Your brother saved him over his original bond, who was ME!!!" Henry screamed. He jumped, and Thor was under him. He was starting to chase Gregor and Luxa, but Hera and Aurora had them in seconds and were speeding off down the tunnel. Luxa had her sword out, so Gregor did the same. He heard Stellovet mount Nyx and fly after them as well.

"Luxa, are you okay?" shouted Gregor to Luxa.

"Yes, I am fine! But we cannot fly forever! We must find a way to turn back to Regalia!" Luxa shouted back.

"Well, we can't turn back now!" Gregor shouted. Hera was speeding as fast as she could; her gold and white speckled fur was a blur. Suddenly, a dagger went flying by, straight for Hera's wing! "Hera!" Gregor shouted. But Hera had seen it too. She snapped her wings to the side and rolled, but not before the dagger opened up a big cut on her right wing. She shrieked with pain, but continued flying. Blood came spurting into Gregor's face. "Hera, are you okay?" Gregor cried, seeing his bat's bleeding wing.

"I am okay. I am fine." Hera replied. But she was losing blood fast.

"Luxa, Hera's hurt!" Gregor cried to Luxa, but she couldn't answer. She was trying to steer Aurora clear of Nyx's claws. Stellovet was laughing evilly, and whispering words of encouragement in Nyx's ears. She was like Twirltongue! Nyx was nodding her head and smiling, taking in the words.

"When Luxa died, I would have been close to queen! But it is too late, Luxa! I am with Henry and the gnawers now! You should have given me more respect, like Henry does! Ha!" Stellovet cackled, and Nyx cackled along with her.

"Luxa, we HAVE to do something!" Gregor shouted. Hera was losing blood, Stellovet and Nyx were trying to take Aurora down, and Henry was trying to kill Gregor. They weren't doing well, and Thor and Nyx seemed to have endless energy. Hera and Aurora were tiring fast.

"What can we do?" Luxa shouted back.

"I don't know!" Gregor replied, as Hera did a shallow dive to avoid Thor's claws. Gregor was holding on for his life, because Hera had to do all these fancy, twisty moves to avoid Henry and Thor. Aurora had to do the same to avoid Stellovet and Nyx.

Hours of flying, fleeing, and fighting passed, Hera was almost ready to drop, and Gregor knew she couldn't hold on much longer. If he didn't do something soon, Hera would die of blood loss. Gregor could feel a scream building up in Hera's throat. He kept talking to her, reassuring her that it would be okay, and she would be okay. Hera just moaned and screamed her freaky bat scream. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She just dropped unconscious, taking Gregor down with her.

"Hera!" Gregor cried. He wrapped his arms around her tired body, but she was totally out. He could feel a pulse, but it was faint. She was only unconscious, not dead. He placed his hand on her wound and it came up very bloody. He could feel Henry's breath on his neck, and he knew he had a sword. "This is it." thought Gregor. "Luxa's insane cousin is going to kill me because I didn't die before."

But something distracted him. There was a shriek. "My brother!" Nyx had seen Ares's body.


	19. The shake off

Chapter 19

"Nyx, what ails you?" Stellovet rushed to her bat's side. But Nyx ignored her. She just stared at Ares, her brother's body. Finally she pulled her head away.

"It was YOU!!! My brother, he is dead because of you! I just KNEW Henry was a better match with him! You led my only living family member to his death, and now I am ALONE!!!" Nyx screamed at Gregor, taking air and lunging at Gregor with her deadly claws. Gregor's hand immediately went for his sword, but it wasn't there! He must have dropped it. The deadly claws were about a foot from his face when a flash of white and gold startled him. Hera was up and conscious again, and in a flash she tossed something at him from her teeth. It was his sword! He felt his rager senses kicking in, and in a flash, he sent it flying at Nyx, just missing Hera's head. She was in front of him, pretty much ready to sacrifice herself, but Gregor wasn't about to let that happen.

The next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion. Nyx veered sideways to avoid the flying blade. It scraped her left wing, opening a small cut. Across the cavern, Aurora had Luxa pinned up against the wall, protecting her from any attack. Her wings were up against the wall. The sword was heading straight for her wing, but at the last second she realized and pulled away,

Before Nyx could get anywhere, Stellovet jumped onto her. They few out of the tunnel before either of them could get injured anymore. Henry paused for a moment, and then jumped. Thor was under him in seconds, and they took off after Stellovet.

"Luxa!" Gregor ran over to her and Aurora. Luxa was trembling lightly. Gregor wrapped his arms around her until she steadied.

"Gregor, Hera is in need of medical care. We must return to Regalia at once!" she said. Gregor rushed back to Hera, who was gasping, but looked okay.

"Hera, can you fly?" Gregor asked.

"Yes, yes, I must!" Hera replied. Gregor jumped, his legs spread to the side. Hera had him in seconds, and they sped off down the tunnel after Luxa and Aurora. Henry, Thor, Stellovet, and Nyx had retreated down the opposite tunnel, leading further into the rat's land.

They flew the nearly ten hour long flight back to Regalia in practically silence, stopping to rest about every three hours. They normally would have been able to fly longer without breaks, but with Hera's injury, they couldn't. About an hour away from the city, Gregor broke the silence by thinking aloud.

"So what are we going to tell everyone? That Henry's back from the dead, with Stellovet on his side?" said Gregor, to no one in particular. It was Luxa who answered.

"Yes, though it is not promising that many will believe us. It is really all we can say." She replied, sighing.

"I guess." said Gregor. He spent a couple minutes thinking about Nyx, how she was Ares's sister. If Ares was so…good, why was Nyx so evil? He consulted this with Hera.

Hera answered shortly after the question was asked. "Well, I am not sure if Ares told you this, but his parents were killed in battle with the gnawers when he and the rest of us were still young. Ares was older than Nyx, who was practically a newborn, so he could live alone. But Nyx had to have a mother to care for her, and the only flier who volunteered was grumpy old Astraea. Astraea preferred not to gather with other fliers, so she kept Nyx away from Ares, her only family. Nyx grew up knowing barely anybody, and since she knew none, she hated all. Finally, still only seeing Ares once in a while, she took off from the flier lands altogether, and with nowhere to go, she retreated to the Dead Lands. I assume Thor either met up with her there, or she found him. Either way, they make a good match, both foul and cruel. Although as I have heard, Thor is from a family who has been with the rats for countless generations, so he is purely evil. Nyx, however, may still have a chance, although I fear she is wasting it with Thor." She said, sadly.

"Oh." said Gregor. That was a little more than he had expected. He should have known Ares's family wasn't bad, and Nyx was only scarred from her past. That was what made her evil. Maybe if Thor wasn't there, Nyx would realize how much better it is to be like the rest of the fliers.

"We near the drop!" Aurora called. In about five minutes they touched down. Aurora and Hera went down the river, and Gregor and Luxa opened the turtle and ascended the steps to the nursery. Luxa sighed.

"First Henry, now Stellovet. I wonder how I shall tell Henry of this." She said gloomily.

"I can tell him." said Gregor.

"You do not have to, as he is my cousin." Luxa said. She reached up and pushed the turtle's shell open, and they stepped into the dim light of the nursery. In the hallway, she grasped Gregor's hand for a second, then slowly pulled away and retreated to the hospital, where Howard was working. Gregor tread down the seemingly endless corridor, to the High Hall. When he got there, Vikus was just arriving as well, from a different doorway. Hera was at her worst, lying on the floor, gasping. Her white fur was stained with a ton of blood, which was more visible in the torchlight of the High Hall than the dark tunnels. Aurora was fluttering over her, and it was clear she had been waiting for Gregor.

"Gregor, Hera needs care!" she cried, at sight of him.

"Gregor, Aurora! What has happened? Where have you been? Where is Luxa?" Vikus came up to them.

"Get Hera to the hospital. I'll tell you the rest... later." said Gregor. Vikus summoned a pair of Underlanders with a stretcher, and they loaded Hera onto it. Then Gregor and Aurora went with Vikus into the luxury room off the High Hall.

"Well, now will you two tell me what has happened? Clipclaw has said something about a betrayal, but that is all she knew." said Vikus. Aurora began, and told him about Clipclaw pulling them over from the High Hall and them listening in the hole. She told Vikus that it was Stellovet, and then stopped, letting Gregor take over.

"Me and Luxa found Henry," there was a pause, and Vikus's eyes widened. "and Stellovet. They both had evil bats and Henry told us how his bat saved him from falling after Ares saved me." Gregor said. He continued on, telling Henry's story and how they had chased them through the tunnels, and of Nyx's past and how she was only evil because of her past, not from anything else. Vikus stayed silent the whole story, letting Gregor talk. Finally he spoke.

"You are sure this is true, Gregor?" he asked.

"Totally sure. Would I really make this up? Henry's back, this time with Stellovet on his side." answered Gregor. That one sentence pretty much summed up the whole thing.

"Yes, I do not believe you would make this up. Where be Luxa?" asked Vikus.

"Umm, she went to tell Howard. She figured he needed to know, because Stellovet's his sister and all." said Gregor.

"Yes, I suppose that makes sense. Aurora, would you be so kind as to alert the other fliers of this?" asked Vikus. Aurora nodded and flew off. "Well, Gregor, I must go talk to Howard's family. They must know of this. I suppose I will tell Nerissa as well, for Henry is her brother."

"Okay." said Gregor.

"Why do you not go get some rest? I know you have great need of it." Vikus suggested. Gregor agreed, and went to Luxa's room. He fell asleep right away, totally oblivious to the troubles that would face him in the near future.


	20. Boot's disapearence

Chapter 20

"Gregor, you must awaken."

Gregor opened his eyes. Luxa was standing over him, gently shaking him. He yawned and stretched. "How long have I slept?"

"Nearly a full day. We have much to do. You, I, Hera, and Aurora must go again to training. Vikus wishes to prepare us even more, for Henry and Stellovet will surely go and help Gushgore gather more gnawers to their cause." said Luxa. She gave Gregor a quick hug.

"Okay. So how did Howard and Nerissa take the news?" Gregor asked.

"Not well, I'm afraid. Howard and his family are at their worst; none of them expected Stellovet to do this. As for Nerissa, she fainted dead away, and then awoke a few minutes later shouting 'Take me!' or 'the prophecy!'. We are most worried about her." Luxa answered glumly.

"Oh. How's Hera?" Gregor asked, remembering his friend's injury.

"She is fine. The blood has been washed from her fur, and her cut has been stitched. It was not the size or depth of the cut that weakened her, it was the blood loss. She is nearly as good as new. You should come with me to round her from the hospital." Luxa's face brightened.

"Okay." said Gregor. He and Luxa walked down to the lower levels of the hospital. They told the doctor that they needed to get Hera, and she led them to her room.

"Gregor!" Hera's face brightened when she saw him. She had been fluttering around her room, muttering to herself.

"Hey, Hera!" Gregor went up to the bat and hugged her. Luxa laughed from the doorway, happy that Gregor had someone to distract him from the pain of losing Ares. "How are you?"

"I am wonderful! I am feeling great and ready for training!" Hera replied cheerfully. She fluttered her wings, and Gregor saw her stitched up cut. It was not bandaged, because it was hard to bandage a bat. It didn't look horrible, but it didn't look great. Gregor hoped she was not exaggerating her well-being, because he didn't want her to hurt herself again. But she seemed genuinely okay, so he didn't question it.

They went to the High Hall and met Aurora, and then they all made for the arena. Hera and Aurora were apparently communicating in Bat, because they heard the occasional "Huh huh huh" of laughter or a click of disagreement. Hera really helped Gregor get to know Aurora better. Aurora had hardly ever laughed when Gregor knew her, but then again, bats hardly ever did. But then there was Hera, cheerful, always laughing and snickering or trying her best at everything. Now that Hera was back into Aurora's life, Aurora was happy as well. "Maybe," thought Gregor, "Maybe Aurora never laughed because she missed Hera and the rest of her family." This was definitely possible.

Gregor was pulled out of his thoughts when Hera made a sharp turn to avoid a group of young bats carrying riders. He almost slipped off, and had to hold fast to Hera's fur to stay on.

"Oh, I am sorry Gregor!" Hera apologized. She dove for the ground, and they met Perdita, Mareth, Theia, and Andromeda. Perdita and Theia took Luxa and Aurora across the arena to practice more complicated acrobatic flight maneuvers, and Mareth and Andromeda stayed with Gregor and Hera to master some face-to-face aerial attacks and defenses.

This session was pretty different from the last one. Hera and Gregor were actually practicing on another flier/human team, Mareth and Andromeda. Mareth hadn't said anything about it, but Gregor knew it was because of Henry, Stellovet, Thor, and Nyx. If they fought them, it would be harder than fighting a rat, because fliers could fight in the air, and rats couldn't.

They first had to start speeding forward at Andromeda and Mareth, then had to do a full roll to the side to avoid Mareth's sword. Gregor had to swing off, holding on with one hand, and make for Andromeda's wing. He didn't actually hit her or Mareth, of course. Hera did wonderful rolls, but Gregor had trouble staying on. Hera pulled out of the middle of her roll to retrieve him when he fell. It took a little while, but they eventually got the move down pat.

They did a lot of face-to-face combat, like when Mareth and Gregor had to speed toward each other with their swords extended, and then Gregor and Hera were supposed to fake Mareth out and swerve toward the side and come from the back.

When their session was done, they went to the other side of the arena to see if Luxa and Aurora were finished. They were just in the middle of some extremely complicated spinny, flippy thing, so Gregor just waved and then he and Hera left. They decided to fly around for a while. They engaged in cheerful talk, which eventually turned into the subject of bonding.

"Sorry that I'm not into bonding right now, Hera." Gregor said.

"I understand, losing someone like Ares would scar me as well." Hera said. Gregor nodded, but when he realized Hera couldn't see him, he said, "Yeah."

"Just know that I will be here for you, whenever you shall need me." Hera said. In just that moment, Gregor felt a special connection to Hera, not the same as Ares, but still there. He had been down in the Underland for a little over a week, maybe two, but the bat had already made things so much easier for him, and they had been through some unforgettable experiences. Surely something like that should make Gregor want to bond with her, but he still thought it would be like betraying Ares. But still, maybe Ares would be happy for him…

They were flying near the Regalian city walls now. There were guards posted everywhere. Gregor assumed they were watching for the rats. Gregor doubted they would need to, the rats, with Henry and Gushgore leading them, wouldn't be stupid enough to just swarm the city and attack. They would think of something much more surprising and complicated. Gregor gulped when he realized Henry knew about the entrance into the palace from the spout. That would be an obvious place of attack.

"Gregor!" Hera's purr brought him jerking back to reality. She dipped her head down so Gregor could see over it, and Gregor saw someone waving them down. As Hera dived down farther, Gregor saw that it was Ripred, with Lizzie. But where was Boots? Lizzie was always with her! Gregor's heart jerked. What if something had happened to her?

Hera touched down and Gregor quickly hopped off and ran over to Lizzie and Ripred.

"Lizzie! What's going on?" Gregor puffed, out of breath.

"Gregor! Henry…and Boots!" Lizzie panted. She couldn't continue, and buried her face in Ripred's fur.

"Ripred! What happened?" Gregor snapped his head to the rat. Ripred was scratched up and bleeding.

"Lizzie was with me, doing puzzles. Your sister Boots was in the old nursery with that nanny and the mice." said Ripred.

"Dulcet?" asked Gregor.

"Yeah, her. Anyway, Dulcet said she saw someone come out of the turtle. We found her lying unconscious with nasty gash on her leg, no doubt made by a sword. She came conscious a few hours later, and told us all of this. She saw the person, and said it was most definitely Henry." Ripred continued.

Uh Oh. "What did he do, Ripred?" Gregor asked nervously.

"Henry took your sister and ran. Boots has been kidnapped."


	21. The bat

Chapter 21

"No, not Boots!" Gregor cried. At this Lizzie burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably. Gregor ran over to her and held her, until she stopped crying. Then he turned to Ripred. "I'm going after them. Watch Lizzie, and I'll get Luxa to come." He said.

Ripred snickered. "Ha, like I'm going to let you and Luxa go alone?   
There's no telling what you would do. No, I'm coming. And I'll get that Temp and Daedalus to watch Lizzie. And I don't want any funny business between you and the queen!"

"O-kay, meet us at the old nursery." Gregor said, unsure. But he knew there was no arguing with Ripred, and when Ripred made up his mind, it was made up for good. So Ripred went to go alert Vikus, and Gregor and Hera went back to the arena to get Luxa and Aurora.

Hera questioned him on the flight there. "What was Ripred talking about, with you and Luxa?" she asked.

"Uhh, nothing, it's just…" Gregor's voice trailed off.

"Ohh," Hera smiled knowingly. "I understand."

Gregor sighed, and Hera laughed. They were at the arena, and Hera flew them over to Luxa and Aurora. Gregor signaled Perdita, and she stopped Luxa and Aurora in mid-dive. They flew over to Gregor.

"Gregor! What is wrong?" Luxa cried, seeing his upset face.

"Henry's kidnapped Boots, and Ripred and I are going to find him. You coming?" Gregor said.

"Yes, yes." Luxa quickly told Perdita, who gasped and waved them off. They flew to the old nursery, and saw Ripred waiting there with Lizzie and Daedalus.

"Your sister insists on coming with us, and Daedalus wants to watch her." Ripred sighed.

"But Lizzie, it's not going to be safe!" Gregor said, turning to Lizzie.

"Boots is my sister…and I need to come." Lizzie sighed, like this decision was really hard for her.

"Daedalus, you don't have to come." Gregor said to the creamy white bat.

"No, I need to watch Lizzie, like Vikus instructed me." He replied. Then there was a flash of striped wings and Nike landed, carrying Howard. Luxa opened her mouth, but Howard stopped her.

"No, cousin, I need to come. I heard what happened to Boots. I am sure Stellovet is with Henry, and I would care to talk to her." said Howard. "And Nike comes with me." He continued. Nike nodded.

Great, so now they had a whole band of creatures coming, Gregor, Hera, Luxa, Aurora, Ripred, Lizzie, Daedalus, Howard, and Nike! This couldn't go well, but they had to save Boots.

Luxa had her arms crossed and was glaring at everybody, especially Howard and Ripred. Gregor knew she knew that part of the reason they both wanted to come was because they wanted to keep an eye on her and Gregor. But they had to get going.

Soon seating was arranged. Gregor wanted Lizzie to accompany him on Hera, but she insisted on riding with Daedalus. So it was Gregor on Hera, Luxa on Aurora, Lizzie on Daedalus, Howard on Nike, and Ripred would be running. Each human had their own flier.

Gregor suddenly remembered that they would need food, but Nike dipped her back, and so did Ripred and Daedalus, and he could see the food packs each of them carried. They should have enough for a few days if it was needed. Water from springs could be supplied anywhere, so they had no water bags.

"Fliers, meet us at the drop." Luxa instructed. They all seemed to know what she meant except Daedalus, who would just be following them anyway. Gregor, Luxa, Lizzie, Howard, and Ripred opened the turtle shell and climbed in. Ripred had some trouble squeezing through, but with some pushes and pulls from Gregor and Howard, he made it through. They all had had swords except Lizzie and Ripred, who wouldn't need them anyway. Ripred had his claws, and Lizzie wouldn't have to fight.

In a few minutes, the fliers met them at the drop. Luxa and Howard immediately dropped, completely trusting their bonds. Gregor would have, but he wanted to see Lizzie get safety on Daedalus. When she did, he dropped into the dark, and Hera had him in seconds. Gregor wasn't sure what they would do about Ripred, but together Hera, Aurora, and Nike lifted him down to the ground.

Ripred led them down the tunnel that Luxa and Gregor had flown before, the one that led to the rat's land. It turned out that Lizzie was pretty good with flying, apparently she had practiced, and Daedalus was very careful.

Gregor caught Luxa's eye, and they both flew higher above the rest of the party.

"You do know that Ripred and Howard accompanied us because the wish to keep an eye on us, right?" Luxa said.

"Yeah, Ripred made it clear that that was why, before I went to get you." Gregor answered.

"I can well imagine." sighed Luxa. "I do wish they would leave us alone for once, and trust us."

"They never trusted us, even before…you know." said Gregor. Luxa nodded.

"That is what we get, I suppose, for running off so much." agreed Luxa.

Aurora and Hera both swerved to avoid a large rock coming at them from the ceiling. Howard noticed them, and flew up with Nike.

"Why do you two fly above us?' he asked, knowing perfectly well why.

"Oh, there is no reason." Luxa said, staring him down. They all descended back to the rest of the party, with Howard watching them like a hawk. Hera and Aurora broke out in a fit of "huh huh huh's", and didn't stop until Ripred shushed them all.

"If we want to get anywhere, we have to concentrate!" he snapped, which shut them all up. They flew in silence for the next five hours, then made camp for the night, because everyone could see the fliers and Ripred were tired. Luxa and Howard took watch, and Gregor spread out a blanket for him and Lizzie, and they curled up near Hera and Daedalus.

In about four hours, they were awoken by Ripred, who said they needed to get going if they wanted to save Boots. They ate some sandwiches and were off again.

They had just stopped for a rest when all four bats and Ripred's heads snapped up. "Rats!" Hera hissed, and Ripred agreed.

"Gushgore's officers, Thrasher and Slashtail!" he whispered roughly. All of the bats took air with their riders, and Ripred stayed on the ground behind a big stone. They heard the rats coming for them.

"I can smell them!" One of them hissed. Gregor used his echolocation and found that both rats were big and about 100 feet away. Ripred suddenly jumped out and tore their throats out, one at a time. The bats swooped down and finished them off with their claws, one at a time. They didn't continue resting; they just flew farther until Ripred decided they were far enough away from the rats.

They stopped and rested, this time Gregor alone was on watch. He stood near Lizzie, just in case. He did his multiplication tables to keep himself awake. Just when he started to drift off, a big form emerged from behind a stone.

It was a big, light brown bat with a nasty scar across his right eye.


	22. Apollo

Chapter 22

The bat wasn't looking at them, so Gregor didn't scream. He just went and woke Hera up.

"Hera!" He whispered loudly in her giant ear. She stirred.

"Gregor, what is wrong?" Hera asked, seeing his nervous look. Gregor led her over out of their little cave and pointed. The bat had found a ledge to hang on, and it was hanging, with its eyes open. Hera looked puzzled.

"Have you ever seen that bat before?" Gregor asked her.

"No, I have not. But we'd best go and wake the others before…" Hera was interrupted when the bat looked their way. He bared his teeth and took flight.

"Uh oh," Gregor moaned.

"Quick!" Hera screeched. Her shriek woke everyone else up, and in a second they had all mounted their bats, well, not Ripred, who was standing his ground. Lizzie had her face buried in Daedalus's creamy white fur, and was holding on tight.

"Daedalus! Take Lizzie and fly above us!" Gregor cried to the bat. Daedalus flew above the rest of the party, protecting Lizzie. Gregor and Hera got into position alongside Aurora, Nike, Luxa, and Howard, swords out.

The bat was coming towards them, but there was something wrong. He didn't look like he was ready to fight. Luxa was prepared to fight, though. She whispered something into Aurora's ear, and they sped toward the bat.

"Stop, Luxa! Don't attack!" Gregor cried.

"Gregor, he is in league with Thor!" Luxa cried back, not stopping.

"How do you know that? Have you seen him before?" Gregor asked. That stopped them. Luxa looked back at him.

"Was it not you who woke us because you believed him as a threat?" She asked, quizzically.

"Yeah, but look." Gregor pointed to the bat, who was very confused indeed. "Hera, ask him who he is." Gregor said to his bat. Hera, supposedly, let out a series of high-pitched squeaks to the bat, who looked like he responded.

"He says he is Apollo, and Queen Athena sent him to find us." Hera reported. Nike flew closer, and talked in human this time.

"Why has my mother sent you, Apollo?" she purred.

"Oh, you are Princess Nike. Yes, Queen Athena sent me to locate you and your party, because Astraea had heard you have found Nyx. Astraea begged Queen Athena to find Nyx and bring her back, because she misses her. She's really turned around. Queen Athena consulted this with Vikus, and he told her about your party going to find them, and she suggested this was the best place to join." Apollo said. He had a deep purr, neither happy like Hera, nor depressed like Ares. He was somewhere in between.

Luxa and Aurora flew closer. "Why have I never seen you before? I am Queen Luxa of Regalia, and I have met most fliers, or at least heard of them." Luxa said. "And it looks like none of our fliers here have been acquainted with you." She was right. Hera, Aurora, Nike, and Daedalus all showed no signs of knowing this strange bat.

Apollo sighed. "Most do not know me. I was banished for reasons I have sworn to tell no one, and finally Queen Athena lifted my banishment, after learning I was still alive. That was only recently, and she said if I complete my mission of finding Nyx, I will gain trust again." He replied.

"Well, Apollo, you may travel with us, but we do not have enough food to accommodate everyone." Luxa said.

"That is fine; I can fish for my food." Apollo agreed.

"Okay, Okay, wonderful. Now we'd better be off, since none of us are going back to dreamland." Ripred said. Everyone followed him down the tunnels. Apollo flew beside Gregor and Hera, off to the side. Hera tried to engage in conversation with him.

"So, how did you come to get that scar?" she asked. Gregor didn't think this was the best thing to ask him, but Apollo seemed okay with it.

"I was clawed by a gnawer some months back, during my banishment." Apollo answered.

"Oh." Hera said. "Do you have any family?"

"My mother perished while I was banished, during the war a little over a year back." Apollo answered. Gregor recalled this as the war that took place during his first visit to the Underland. "My father was killed some time before that, by a gnawer attack. I never had any siblings."

"Oh." Hera said again. She stopped asking questions, because all of the answers she was getting were depressing. Gregor stifled the impulse to laugh, not at Apollo's depressing past, but at Hera's obvious discomfort at his answers.

They flew on for another six hours before Ripred stopped them. They were nearly at the plain of Tartarus, but Gregor didn't think Henry was there. They stopped in a medium sized cavern. Luxa took watch alone.

Even though Gregor was supposed to be sleeping, he couldn't. All he could think about was little Boots. What if it was too late for her? What if Henry planned on killing her? He remembered the past time he thought Boots was lost, or was going to be. When she was badly fevered during his first visit, when she vanished in the Labyrinth with Luxa, when she was surrounded by poison dart frogs in the jungle and when she was dying of hunger there, when she was lost in the flood in Hades Hall, and when she and Lizzie were trapped in a tunnel, with only Nike for protection, and Nike couldn't even take flight. He always felt like his heart dropped when she was in danger. There was something about little kids, maybe how vulnerable they were or how easy it is for something to happen to them or how they love everybody, which made you love them in a special way. He knew Luxa felt the same way about Hazard. When he seemed lost because of a horrible head injury, she screamed like the world was ending. Boots was only three, almost four, and she barely knew how to count! Gregor could only imagine what she was feeling right now. She was probably scared, Henry was probably torturing her, and she was probably calling for Gregor or their mom, and neither of them were coming. If he was so worried about her, why wasn't he moving? Why was he just sitting there while she was being tortured? He should just go wake Hera right now and fly ahead of everybody else, to save boots! So why wasn't he?

Gregor pondered on this thought for a while, until finally he fell asleep. He only slept for an hour, and when he woke his stomach was growling. He got up, clicked on his flashlight, and went over to the food basket to make himself a sandwich. Echolocation was nice, but sometimes he did like just using light.

"Hello, Gregor." He had forgotten Luxa was on watch.

"Hey, Luxa. Want a sandwich?" he asked her.

"Yes, thank you." Gregor made two sandwiches for them, and they sat against a stone wall. "You have been thinking about Boots, have you not?" Luxa asked him.

"Yeah." Gregor sighed.

"Do not fear, I do not believe Henry would kill her, I think he is only using her to get to you. He has no intention of killing her…yet." said Luxa.

"Oh, that really makes me feel better." Gregor said sarcastically. Luxa smiled.

"We should be able to stop that from happening, though. Do not worry." She said.

"Okay, I'll try." Gregor said. Luxa grasped his hand, and they just sat like that until the others woke up.

As Gregor mounted Hera, he was still thinking about Boots.

Man, he missed that little girl.


	23. Boot's return

Chapter 23

"Ughh, watch your wings." Gregor moaned, still half asleep. They had stopped to rest again. They were long past the Plain of Tartarus now. Gregor had the vague feeling that one of the fliers had brushed its wing against him. There were so many of them, Hera, Aurora, Nike, Daedalus, and Apollo. There were more fliers than humans!

Somebody laughed. "Gregor, me don't have wings!"

Gregor sat bolt upright. He knew that voice. Sure enough, a little curly-headed body was standing beside him, giggling.

"Boots!" Gregor pulled her into a hug so tight that even she was gasping. He felt like he'd never, ever let her go again. "Boots, what happened?"

"Big, scary guy took me from Dul-cee! Shhh, he's sleeping. I run, run, run! To you!" She said, pointing to Gregor. She giggled, clapping her hands.

"How far did you run, Boots?" Gregor asked.

"Came from over 'dere." She pointed to a tunnel off the cave they were in. Gregor hadn't even noticed it before.

"How did you see? Was it dark?" asked Gregor.

"Very dark. Boots ran to light!" Boots pointed to the flashlight. Gregor guessed he had left it on when he went to bed. It was a geed thing, too, or else Boots would've been lost. 

Almost everyone else was up. Howard was the first one to speak. "Boots! You return!" he cried. His voice made Lizzie bolt up from the protection of Daedalus's wings.

"Boots!" she cried, scooping her little sister up in a hug.

"Liz-zee!" Boots cried back.

"Gregor, what has happened?" Luxa was awake now.

"Well, uhh, Boots said Henry took her from the nursery, and then she ran to our light while he was sleeping." Gregor replied, still happily observing his sister's ecstatic reunion.

"Well, we must know where she came from." Luxa said. Gregor pointed to the tunnel that Boots had shown him.

"Boots said she ran from there." He said. Luxa nodded.

"That is most helpful. Is everyone ready to continue?" she asked, raising her voice to the rest of the party.

"Yes, cousin, I think we should be going, for Henry will be looking for Boots soon." Howard said, but looked to Ripred for confirmation.

"Yes, yes, let's go. Watch out for gnawers, Gushgore and his armies are most definitely with your cousin." Ripred said.

They all mounted their fliers. Gregor pulled Boots onto Hera. Boots stroked Hera's fur as she always did. Hera laughed, and Boots petted her furry head.

"Pretty!" she giggled, and so did Hera.

"I am glad you enjoy my fur, princess." She purred. Boots giggled again.

"I am a pincess!" she squealed.

Gregor had noticed something about Hera. At first, he had thought she was happy all of the time, no sadness inside of her. But he got his first taste of a different side of Hera during that first battle in the fields with Gushgore and his small army. She was tense, cunning, and ready for anything during a battle. Even though, in reality, she was very inexperienced, she seemed to know what to do. It was strange, kind of like Solovet when Gregor first met her. She had been kind and gentle, and then he saw the cunning and wily side of her. But still, Solovet was a little extreme compared to Hera, she had locked Gregor in a dungeon for days once! Gregor guessed he still had a lot more to learn about this bat.

"Let us go, but we must be silent." Luxa said. They all descended down the tunnel in complete silence, relying on the bats for direction, because Ripred had told them to leave the torches.

Just then, Hera's head snapped up.

"Rats?" Gregor asked her.

"Yes, but it is just the general scent and sound. We near Gushgore and his armies." She answered. Gregor held Boots tighter.

"Ouch!" she cried. It echoed in the tunnel. Uh oh.

"Quiet her, Overlander!" Ripred whispered harshly. Gregor tried to shush Boots, but it had been too late. "They heard her!" Ripred said, not bothering to whisper anymore. "Be ready to fight, they're coming!"

Gregor fumbled with his sword, but he realized there was no possible way he could fight with Boots on top of him. He told Hera to fly up to Daedalus. "Lizzie, can you hold Boots?" He asked his sister.

"O…kay." Lizzie managed to get out. She had her face pressed in Daedalus's fur. Gregor passed Boots up to her. She sat Between Lizzie and Daedalus's head. Daedalus returned to his spot high above the rest of their party, and Gregor and Hera descended back down.

"You ready for this?" Gregor asked Hera.

"As ready as I will ever be." She answered.

At that moment, about two dozen rats rushed into the tunnel.

Hera dove for one as soon as it got close enough. She was about a yard away when she maneuvered her wings and swerved around it. Then she approached from behind, in clear shot for Gregor to stab it. He did. It all happened in a split second, and after the rat went limp, they moved on. Gregor slit one's stomach, but it didn't die. Gregor assumed it was just unconscious.

They went for rat after rat, and so did the others. Whenever he had a spare second, Gregor would look up at Daedalus and his sisters. Daedalus was smart enough to cover their view with his wings, so they wouldn't see the gory battle below them. Gregor could hear Lizzie's pitiful sobs.

Finally, when there were about five rats left, and that remaining five ran back to the other side of the tunnel. Gregor and Hera went to fly after them, but Ripred stopped them.

"Just give us all a second to catch our breath." He said. Gregor took that second to survey the group.

Daedalus and his sisters were still flying above, unharmed. Luxa Howard had some small cuts, but nothing horrible. Hera, Aurora, and Nike had some small cuts on their wings, but that was really nothing. He heard a rustling behind him, and only just then remembered Apollo was there. Had he fought? Yes, he had. He was breathing heavily, but seemed unharmed.

"Okay." Ripred said. At his cue, the party sped down the tunnel. Within minutes, they came to a huge cavern, nearly a quarter mile long! There were around four or five hundred rats there, but no sign of Henry, Thor, Stellovet, or Nyx.

At the sight of them, the rats jumped up. The fliers could ascend, but what would they do about Ripred?

"Ripred!" a voice called from behind him. Apollo was beckoning Ripred onto his back. Could he hold him? Yes, he lifted Ripred high off the ground with only a slight sound of exertion. Then they continued their search for Henry.

A flap of black and gray wings startled them.

Apparently Henry had found them.


	24. Henry and Stellovet

Chapter 24

"Boots! You dare run away from me?" Henry snapped at the little girl in Lizzie's arms.

"No! No No No No No!!! Boots wailed. "You mean, very mean!" she said, wagging her finger at Henry.

"Yes, I can be mean! But it was for your own good! Do you really want your brother around, the warrior who ruined things from the start and seems to escape death every time?" Henry asked.

"Henry, you're asking a three year old! Do you really think she'll answer?" Gregor asked. But apparently Boots had understood.

"You are mean to Gregor! I love Gregor!" she squealed. At this, Luxa smiled.

"Love is stronger than hate, Henry. Even after all you have done, you may still be loved if you give up this nonsense and return to Regalia with us." She said softly. "No matter how many you have killed or tortured, there are still those who love you."

"You know perfectly well that you have killed and tortured just as much as I, cousin, if not more! Do not pretend that you are on the good side here! There is no good side! We have all committed unforgettable evils against ourselves and others! I offered you a place with me, but you denied it! Now look where that leads you! Alone in the hands of rats and your own cousins who wish you to be gone!" Henry cried at Luxa. As much as he hated it, Gregor knew what Henry said about there being "no good side" was true.

"I am not alone! I have Gregor!" Luxa cried back. There was silence for a moment.

"Oh, I am sorry. I had forgotten how much you admire him." Henry said, sarcastically.

"Not only does she have Gregor, she has I!" Howard flew up with Nike, glaring at his evil cousin.

"Oh, yes, Howard. I assume you know how much Luxa hated you when I was around?" Henry sneered at him.

"I do know, but she has long since come around!" Howard sneered back.

"Yes, Howard has done much more to aid me than you have ever done!" Luxa sneered at Henry.

"Oh, I have no choice but to doubt that, cousin. You see, I have done so much to help you, things you do not even know, and some you do, but haven't thought about." Henry said. Everyone was quiet, thinking this over. Even if Luxa didn't know how Henry helped him, Gregor realized he did. For one, Henry had shown Luxa the passage out of the castle through the old nursery. There had been so many times they had needed it and used it. Without it, there would have been so many things gone wrong. As much as he hated Henry, Gregor knew that everything he said was true.

"Maybe you have, but I credit Howard for my life, which he has saved a number of times!" Luxa cried.

"Yes, and I the same for Luxa!" Howard agreed, flying to his cousin's side.

"All right, all right. Henry, we all agree you have helped us, but we can help you. What do you have to say about that?" Ripred had finally spoken up from atop Apollo. He was staring at Henry with a questioning look.

"What do I say? I say not! You may think you can help, but there is no one in Regalia who will not credit me for numerous crimes against them! Besides that old fool Vikus, no one will accept me back! At least the gnawers do!" Henry screamed at Ripred.

"Maybe so, but then we'll have to fight you. We can't both win, you know." Ripred said.

"Well then, fight! Go ahead, fight us!" Henry's face was bright red from anger now.

Ripred was about to speak up when Apollo's voice startled them all. "Nyx!" he cried.

Stellovet had flown up behind Henry on Nyx. But with Nyx was a small bat, black and gray with a red patch over her eye. Who was she?

"This is Persephone, my daughter." Nyx purred. Persephone fluttered her wings in reply. Thor looked back at them proudly. Gregor knew that Persephone was his daughter too.

"Nyx!" Apollo cried again. Nyx turned her head to Apollo.

"What?" she snapped.

"Nyx, I've found you! Astraea desperately wants you home!" Apollo cried.

"Astraea? Well, you can tell her that there is no chance of my returning. I have found everything I want here, with Stellovet, Henry, and Thor!" Nyx wailed. "Plus the fact that Astraea was really horrible to me as a pup!"

"But she has changed now!" Apollo tried to persuade Nyx.

"Do not listen to him, Nyx! If Astraea was horrible then, what makes you think she will be nice now?" Stellovet said to her bat.

"I will not listen to him! I will stay with my bond, Stellovet!" Nyx said.

"Nyx, you can be good! Please!" Gregor stepped in, and Hera joined in persuasion.

"Yes, Nyx, you can! It s not impossible! Stellovet, you too!" the bat pleaded. It almost looked like she had Stellovet, but then Stellovet shook her head.

"No, we cannot! Henry has been better to us than any of you have!" she cried.

"But Stellovet, do you remember how Henry hated and mocked you before?" Luxa asked. "If you wish to side with him, then you have a very forgiving heart."

Stellovet was quiet for a moment. "Yes, but I have power here! These gnawers move at mine…and Henry's, command!" she said. "I did not have power in Regalia or the Fount!"

"Fine, if you two don't believe you can, then you won't!" Ripred snapped.

"Fine! Ripred, as you said, we cannot both win! So let us fight!" Henry cried. His call brought all of the gnawers to their feet. Gregor gulped.

There were like, three hundred rats and only eleven of them!

Ripred gave commands. "Gregor and Hera, you get south side of the cavern! I want Luxa and Aurora on East, Howard and Nike on West!" Apollo, help me with North! Daedalus, find some cover for the girls! We'll save these idiots for last!" he said, gesturing to Henry, Thor, Stellovet, Nyx, and Persephone. Everyone followed his instructions. Gregor and Hera sped down the cavern to the south side. Hera immediately dove and Gregor beheaded a rat like that, and the rat didn't see it coming. He injured a few others, but by then, they could see him coming.

The fight had begun.


	25. The second Battle

Chapter 25

Hera did a swerve and positioned Gregor in a spot that could be a promising attack point to a rat's face. Gregor's sword went for its throat, missed, then went for the nose and hit. The rat's paws went up to its nose in pain, but then swiped back at Hera, who did a full body roll, leaving Gregor clear to sever its tail, which he did. Blood spurted up at both of them, but then the rat gave a blow from its paw that sent them both tumbling in the air. Hera lost control and couldn't stay flying, so she touched down, Gregor still clinging to her neck. It looked like the rat was going to kill them, but then Hera gave a smile. She snapped open her wings and Gregor could hear the crack as the rat's neck broke. It died instantly, as did a few others nearby. With the satisfaction of killing them, Hera again took air.

Gregor saw some scratches on both of her wings. "You okay?" he cried, over the wails and screams of the battle.

"Yes, I am fine! They barely more than scratched me!" Hera called back.

"That was awesome, with your wings!" Gregor cried again.

"Yes, I have always noted that that was a sufficient attack, I have just never gotten the chance to use it, until now!" Hera called. "We must continue fighting!"

She positioned them above a group of about eight rats. She did a sweep, a move they had practiced in training, and Gregor's sword went wild, severing ears, cutting noses, anything he could reach. Then he distributed more fatal blows, killing about five of them. The other three he left injured and unconscious on the ground, and they flew toward another pack.

This pack of rats was ready for them, however, and Gregor received a slash on his calf and a scratch on his thigh. Hera got a few more scratches on her wings, but nothing that could stop her flight.

They killed many more rats and injured even more, when finally, Ripred called them in. Hera's wing just barely escaped the claws of a rat as she flew up to the others, way out of the rats' reach.

Gregor surveyed the group. Everyone was injured to some degree, but none of the injuries were particularly horrible. The cut on Gregor's calf was probably the worst, and it wasn't really bad.

Henry had called the remaining living gnawers in, and was making a plan or something, so they had time. Ripred spoke from atop Apollo.

"Okay, they're no doubt making a plan to really attack us, so we have to watch out. I also noticed the Gushgore is still alive, so he and Henry together can really get us. Anybody have a plan?" he asked.

"You do not?" Luxa spoke up. Almost every time, Ripred had a plan for them to follow. Even though Luxa hated taking orders, Ripred's plans always worked in some way.

"Actually, I do. I just want to see if anyone can overpower it." Ripred answered matter-of-factly. Nobody answered. "Well, then, I guess we'll have to use mine. Now, Henry could be planning to attack with or without the gnawers, so we must be prepared for either one. If he attacks without, we outnumber them. If he attacks with, then they beat us, but we can always fly ahead. With or without, I want you to get Stellovet and Nyx first, avoid the gnawers for now. Then go for Henry and Thor." said Ripred.

"I cannot kill my sister. Is there not any other way?" Howard spoke. Gregor looked over at him. He looked very pale at just the thought.

"If you can think of one. Or else just sit on the side, or attack gnawers." Ripred replied.

Howard gulped. "I will go for the gnawers. But please, if there is any way to escape her death, please use it!" Howard said. Ripred nodded.

"I do not wish to kill either of my cousins, so I will go for gnawers with Howard." Luxa said. Ripred didn't argue with her.

At that moment, Henry broke up the gnawers. They all spread out across the cavern, so Gregor guessed Henry had chosen to attack with them.

Ripred gave Henry and Luxa a signal, and they both dove for separate sides of the cavern. Then he looked over at Gregor and Hera, and Hera and Apollo made for Henry, Thor, Stellovet, and Nyx.

"So my cousins do not wish to attack us." Henry snickered. "What cowards. But no matter, we will go for them after we get you!" he continued. Stellovet, Nyx, and Thor snickered, but Stellovet looked a little uneasy. Gregor knew that she didn't want to kill her brother either, but she didn't want to disagree with Henry.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Hera sneered.

"Oh, it shall not be too hard. But of course, why would I tell you my plans, for would you not go to any extremes to prevent me from executing it?" Henry answered. Gregor had to agree, but he though he knew the plan anyway. Henry would probably attack the fliers first, and then go for them on the ground. Ripred would probably be a little harder than Gregor, but with the rats' help, he could get him. That was the basic plan that most gnawers and their allies went by.

"Well, in that case, go ahead." said Ripred coolly. Henry lunged for the rat with his sword, but Apollo dove out of reach quickly, making Henry's attack look way off. Ripred signaled Gregor and Hera, and they immediately flew for Stellovet and Nyx.

Gregor wildly waved his sword, but Nyx pulled some nearly impossible moves that escaped it every time. Stellovet shakily went for Hera's wing, but Hera did a roll to avoid it.

"Gregor!" Gregor heard a voice from far away. It was Luxa, pointing to one of the tunnels leading into the cavern. A swarm of rats who had dipped their tails in glow-in-the-dark solution had come in, and were helping Luxa and Howard attack Gushgore's ever growing army. Gregor turned back to Stellovet. His sword went out, waving wildly, and Nyx was again pulling her wild acrobatic moves to avoid it.

But one shake sent Nyx into a spin that sent Stellovet flying off of her, screaming. Nyx immediately dove to catch her, but just as she was almost under her, a huge rat with a glow-in-the-dark tail jumped and caught Stellovet. He tore her throat out and left her lying on the ground, her silvery blonde hair fanned out behind her lifelessly. She was quite dead.

Nyx gave a cry and flew down to her bond, as if trying to bring her back to life. When she realized she was gone, she flew back up. But Gregor and Hera had already moved on to help Ripred and Apollo with Henry.

"Stellovet's lost!" Gregor called to Ripred. Then Hera dove down and pulled up, leaving Thor's underbelly clear for Gregor to attack. He almost did, but Thor's giant wings flapped down, and Hera had to dive to avoid them, bringing Gregor out of reach. They flew back up.

Thor's wing had flapped back up, sending Apollo with Ripred on his back flying through the air. By the time Apollo regained control, they were halfway across the cavern, leaving Gregor and Hera alone with Henry and Thor.

"Well, warrior, you have escaped death a number of times, but you will not this time!" Henry cried. And before Gregor could do anything, his sword went for Hera's wing and hit, leaving a deep gash there. The bat started falling to the ground, and Gregor flew off. One of the other fliers caught him; he thought it was Nike; and touched down.

But by the time they did, they were too late.

Spread out on the stone floor was Hera, bleeding heavily and not moving a muscle. Her chest was perfectly still.


	26. Supposed death

Chapter 26

"Hera!" Gregor felt his heart drop. "No!!! NO!!!!" he wailed, rushing to his bat's side, tears streaming down his face. He laid his hand on her bloody wing, and pressed his head against her heart. He couldn't hear a pulse. "Hera," he moaned. He grasped her claw in his hand. They weren't really bonds, so that gesture didn't mean much, but still. "I guess that saying is true." thought Gregor. "You don't really know what you have until it's gone." And it was, too. He didn't want to bond with Hera because he didn't want to betray Ares, but now that she was gone, if he had had more time with the bat, he would have bonded with her. He knew Ares would be happy, not upset with Gregor if he had bonded with Hera. Hera was always so wonderful, always happy, optimistic, thinking about the good things, not the bad. He remembered the bat's words, "I will always be here for you." He knew she would have, too, if she wasn't gone.

Gregor decided something. He would never, not ever, become close to a bat again. It would break him if another met this terrible fate. He looked at Hera's lifeless body below him and remembered Ares's at the Plain of Tartarus.

He stroked Hera's fur, feeling the softness under his fingertips. He shook his head lightly, but was pulled away when he heard another heartbreaking cry.

"Stellovet!" it was Howard. He was crouched over his sister's body, crying softly. Gregor knew that Howard knew Stellovet was not good anymore, but she was still his sister. "She still had a chance!" Howard cried. They both wept uncontrollably for who knows how long.

Henry and Thor had just been hovering in the air, and they were laughing at Gregor and Howard's pain.

Nyx had been perched on a stone ledge, her head hanging in sorrow, but when she heard Henry and Thor laughing, she took air and flew straight at them.

"You laugh when someone has lost something dear to him? Stellovet was my bond, and I feel as bad as Howard does! You dare laugh?" She shrieked at them. It took both—especially Thor, by surprise.

"But Nyx, it could not be helped…" Henry began, but Nyx interrupted him.

"Oh, that does not matter! It is the fact that you laugh at someone's grief! That is a terrible thing to do! How would you like it if it was you who had lost something dear to you?" she screeched, fuming with anger now. She returned to her perch, disgusted with them.

"Well, warrior, you will not stand a chance fighting me on a flier, and you without one!" Henry cried, turning to Gregor.

Gregor was about to answer when a voice called from above, "Oh yes he does have a flier!" it said. Nyx was flying for Gregor. She touched down and bowed her head, waiting for him to mount her. Gregor just stared at her in disbelief, but finally mounted the big black-and-red bat. Nyx flew toward Henry and in a flash, knocked him off Thor. Before Thor could do anything, she and Gregor were forcing him to a stone wall. He could not save Henry.

The drop was at least fifty feet, and Henry's body burst on the stone below. This time Gregor was totally sure he was dead. Gregor heard a gasp and knew it was Luxa, who had kept quiet the whole time. Thor flew off down a tunnel, with a last glare at Hera.

Nyx flew for the ground again, and when she touched down, Gregor slid off. "Thank you." He said to the bat.

"It is no problem. After all, you were my brother's best friend." She said back.

"I think I will take him now." A voice croaked from behind him. Gregor slowly turned his head, because he knew that voice, but he couldn't believe it.

"Hera!" Gregor cried in disbelief. He threw his arms around the bat, and she wrapped her wings around him. They stayed locked in that embrace for a really, really long time, Gregor's hot tears on Hera's fur. When they finally pulled away, Gregor looked at the bat. She didn't look to hot, dropping with fatigue and still bleeding heavily, but she was alive, and that was all that mattered.

"Hera, you're alive!" he said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes, I am. It is only a cut, nothing bad." She replied, also smiling.

"Umm, I was kind of wondering, do you want to…bond with me now?" Gregor said, unsure of really how to ask a bat if they wanted to be bonds.

Hera laughed. "Yes, I would very much like to bond with you, Gregor the Overlander." She replied.

"Pretty!" a voice said. It was Boots, stroking Hera's fur. Hera and Gregor both laughed.

"Gregor, what has happened?" Hera asked, noting Henry's body on the ground and Nyx standing beside them.

"Umm, Nyx turned good and helped me kill Henry." Gregor explained.

"Really?" Hera exclaimed, looking over at Nyx. Nyx nodded, and Hera smiled at her.

"Okay, wonderful reunion, and Hera, we're all so glad you've arrived, but we'd better be going now." Ripred said, dragging everyone out of their happiness.

"Yes, let us go." Luxa said. Everyone began to leave, but she pulled Gregor aside. Gregor pulled her close and kissed her. Neither of them cared that everyone was watching, that Ripred was snickering, or that Howard was clicking his tongue in disapproval. They just stayed together for a while, and when they pulled away, Gregor saw Luxa's vivid violet eyes sparkling. Ripred beckoned them out.

"Okay you lovebirds, we have to go. Now Hera can't fly, but I can run, so I want Hera on Apollo. I believe Howard has some duct tape to secure her. Gregor, fly on Nyx. Nyx, you are coming back with us, right?" he asked.

"I…suppose." Nyx sighed. "But Persephone must come as well." Nyx was silent for a moment, but Gregor assumed she was calling her daughter, because little Persephone flew up a second later, to her mother's side.

"Hello!" she purred happily. Everyone greeted her back.

"Okay, let's go." said Ripred. In a few seconds they were all flying down the tunnel back to Regalia.

"Hera, are you sure you're okay?" Gregor asked his soon-to-be bond. Nyx had flown beside Apollo so Gregor could talk to Hera.

"I am fine, really. I just need a little medical care, and a bath, while I am at it." She laughed, looking at her bloody fur.

"Yeah." Gregor replied.

As they continued flying, he thought about him and Hera bonding. Even though he had lost his very best friend, he still had Hera, someone he could count on to help him get through it.


	27. Telling Vikus

Chapter 27

Hera was sleeping when they arrived. Gregor really thought she had been exaggerating her well-being, because she had been in pain the whole trip. When she slept she moaned, and when she was awake, she groaned. Gregor worried about her, but Howard and Luxa kept insisting that it was nothing the Regalian doctors couldn't handle.

They stopped at the drop, and after Gregor dismounted Nyx, he helped Lizzie and Boots off Daedalus. Howard, Luxa, and Ripred followed, and the seven fliers flew down the tunnel that led to Regalia.

"One, two, three, PUSH!" Gregor huffed, as they were trying to get Ripred through the turtle. He and Luxa were pushing; Howard was pulling from inside the nursery. They finally got him through, although they were exhausted after. They all ran down the corridors to the High Hall to meet the fliers, ignoring the cries of the guards and other Underlanders who saw them.

They arrived just as the fliers did, and Gregor helped Hera off of Apollo. Howard's family was there, and Howard rushed over to them. "Stellovet?" his mother asked him. Howard shook his head and said, "It could not be helped." They he called Nyx and Persephone over.

"This was her bond, Nyx." He introduced Nyx, who nervously bowed her head.

"I tried to save her." Nyx said sadly. "But a rat got her first."

Susannah went over to the bat and stroked her wing. "We do not blame you one bit." She said, and Nyx smiled. Then there was a small laugh. Chim, Howard's five year old sister, was giggling as she stoked Persephone, who was smiling. Chim got on Persephone's back and they flew around the High Hall.

Howard laughed. "Well, Nyx, it looks like my sister Chim has taken a liking to Persephone!" he said.

"Well, Persephone and I must return to the flier lands to see Astraea, but Chim is always welcome, and when Persephone is old enough to fly around on her own, she will find Chim." Nyx said cheerfully. She called Persephone in and Chim hopped off her back. They bid Howard and his family goodbye and fluttered over to Gregor and Hera.

"I would just like to say thank you, Overlander, for showing me the error of my ways." Nyx purred. "And you, Hera."

"Your welcome. And thank you, too." Gregor said. Hera extended her wing, and Nyx touched it with hers. Then she and Persephone took flight and flew off. Apollo bid them all goodbye and followed.

Then they saw Vikus standing in the doorway. He summoned Underlanders with stretchers, and Hera, Aurora, Nike, Gregor, Luxa, and Howard were loaded onto them. Gregor tried to object, but Vikus just stopped him.

"Gregor, you are in need of medical care and bed rest. You may tell me what happened when you awaken." He said. Gregor was whisked down to the hospital. He was given a sleeping medicine and that was the last thing he remembered before he fell unconscious.

When he awoke, Vikus was sitting beside him. Gregor sat up and began to tell him what happened, but Vikus stopped him. "First I would like to tell you that the Prophecy of Light has been fulfilled."

"What? But how? We didn't 'fight a bloodless fight.'" Gregor was confused.

"Ah, yes, but you have been asleep for three days. Just yesterday Clipclaw helped Ripred convince Gushgore's gnawers that the compromise was for the better. Amazingly, they did it bloodlessly, in a sane argument just as Nerissa said." Vikus said.

"Oh. How is Nerissa?" Gregor asked.

"She is still unwell, but she has regained most of her sanity." Vikus answered.

"Okay." Gregor still doubted she ever had all of her sanity, but he didn't want to argue with Vikus.

"Now, you may tell me what happened." said Vikus.

Gregor told him about flying down the tunnels, about Ripred killing Thrasher and Slashtail and meeting Apollo. He told him about how Boots showed up in the middle of the night and how she told them where she'd run from. He told him about meeting up with Henry again and about the fight with the gnawers, but it was hard telling him how Stellovet had died. Then it was even harder for him to tell how he'd thought Hera was gone, but he got it through. He told about Nyx's turn to good and how together, they had killed Henry. When he had finished, he took a deep breath. Vikus smiled.

"Well, you have had quite an ordeal. But tomorrow, Hera has said if it is okay with you, a bonding ceremony will be held." He said.

"Okay, but does it have to be as big as Howard and Nike's? Because me and Hera are both pretty beat up." Gregor asked.

"Not if you do not wish. But Luxa and Aurora have both awakened, and insist on being present, as well as Howard and Nike. If you wish, we can do a small one with just I, them, and your sisters. Oh yes, and Ripred and Clipclaw, of course. But I must invite some more of the council, as witnesses." answered Vikus.

"Okay." Gregor answered.

"And by the way, the doctors have permitted you to walk around. Luxa is down the hall." Vikus said, with a twinkle in his eye. Then he walked out.

Gregor decided he would see Luxa, but not before he checked on Hera. He found her room and saw she was lying down, but she hopped up when she saw Gregor.

"Hello!" she cried.

"Hey, Hera." Gregor smiled. "Ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes, I am." Hera said cheerfully. Gregor grasped her claw in his hand, and then left, because he could tell Hera was tired. He soon found Luxa's room not too far away.

"Hello, Gregor." Luxa greeted him. She was sitting up, eating. She patted a spot next to her, indicating a place for Gregor to sit. "Vikus says you must return home after your bonding. Your parents must be worried."

"Yeah, I bet they are." Gregor answered.

"I am so glad you came back." Luxa said.

"I couldn't stay away without thinking about all of you." Gregor answered. Luxa smiled.

"I hope you will be allowed to visit sometimes, but I will not hold it against you if you cannot." She said.

"I hope I can." Gregor replied.

"I will miss you." Luxa said.

"I'll miss you too." Gregor said. He kissed Luxa, and she put her arms around him. When they pulled away, her eyes were sparkling again. He waved goodbye and walked out. He was really tired, so he went back to his room to sleep.


	28. Unexpected bond

Chapter 28

Gregor awoke some hours later. He was alone, but found a note on the small table beside him.

_Gregor,_

_Hera is already awake. She is with Aurora and Nike in Luxa's chambers. Dress and meet her there. You will get further instruction following. I have left your attire on the foot of your bed._

_Vikus_

Gregor put the note aside and looked to the foot of his bed. There were some fancier Underland clothes in the same dark green color he had worn to Howard and Nike's bonding. He dressed quickly and headed off to Luxa's room. Luxa, wearing a peach dress, pulled aside the curtain and greeted him.

"Hello, Gregor. Hera is just there, with Aurora." She said. "But I must be going now, Vikus wants me with the council." She added, and walked away. Gregor walked in and found the two bats talking and clicking.

"Greetings, Overlander!" Aurora greeted him. Hera fluttered over to him.

"Gregor!" she cried, and lower, so only he could hear, she muttered, "do you have any idea what we are supposed to be doing?"

Gregor laughed. "Vikus said we'd get further instruction here." He replied, and she bobbed her head up and down a few times.

"Okay." She smiled.

At that moment, an Underlander came in. She beckoned Aurora out, saying that Queen Athena and Nike were already there, and she was to join them. After Aurora fluttered out, the Underlander told Gregor and Hera to follow her.

It was a smaller courtroom than the place where Howard and Nike had bonded, and only Vikus, Luxa, Howard, Queen Athena, Aurora, Nike, Ripred, Clipclaw, and a few council members were in the seats. Luxa was holding a squirming Boots, but where was Lizzie? Gregor and Hera walked onto the stage on separate sides. Vikus said the greetings and Gregor began. He and Hera locked hand and claw. Every word reminded him of Ares.

_Hera the flier, I bond to you_

_Our life and death are one, we two_

_In dark, in flame, in war, in strife_

_I save you as I save my life_

When he had finished, Hera started.

_Gregor the human, I bond to you_

_Our life and death are one, we two_

_In dark, in flame, in war, in strife_

_I save you as I save my life_

Everyone clapped and Gregor let go of Hera's claw. Then Ripred spoke up as he had done in Howard's and Nike's ceremony. "Is it time to feast?" he cried. At his word, everyone stood up, but was stopped by a fluttering of wings in the room. A creamy white bat landed, Daedalus, and off him hopped Lizzie.

"Wait! Can me and Daedalus bond too?" she cried. Her outburst and request surprised everyone, and there was a long silence. A councilmember began to speak.

"Why, certainly not! You are much too youn…" she spoke, but Vikus stopped her.

"Yes, Lizzie, Daedalus, you have done much to help Regalia, breaking the Code of Claw, I believe they should be allowed to bond. Lizzie, do you know the vow?" he asked.

"Yeah!" She said, and rushed up to the stage with Daedalus. She took hold of his claw and spoke.

_Daedalus the flier, I bond to you_

_Our life and death are one, we two_

_In dark, in flame, in war, in strife_

_I save you as I save my life_

Then, before anyone could object, Daedalus spoke.

_Lizzie the human, I bond to you_

_Our life and death are one, we two_

_In dark, in flame, in war, in strife_

_I save you as I save my life_

They let go, and there was an awkward silence. Finally, Vikus got everyone to clap, and Gregor clapped along with all of them. Everyone filed out of the stands and Luxa handed Boots to Gregor.

"I want a bat, too!" she wailed, seeing Lizzie with Daedalus and Gregor with Hera.

"No, Boots, you are much too little. But perhaps there will be a flier for you if you return in some years." Luxa said, looking at Gregor with a twinkle in her eye. Gregor returned the look, and she gave a smile.

They all got on their fliers, Gregor held Boots with him on Hera, and flew to the High Hall.

The feast was huge; Gregor stuffed himself with grilled fish, rich stew, shrimp in cream sauce, egg and cheese pie, and a whole cake. Photos Glow-Glow and Zap had surprised them all by showing up to eat, insisting that they were "just flying by," But everyone knew they had come for the food.

Everyone was talking to someone or doing something. Luxa and Ripred were arguing about gnawers' rights now that the Prophecy of Light had been fulfilled, Lizzie and Daedalus were doing puzzles, food puzzles, Vikus was conversing with Howard about his hospital duties, the bats were talking among themselves, and Clipclaw was trying to teach Boots to squeak in Rat. Gregor was just…listening. Well, mostly he was looking around. Even though he had seen the High Hall many times before, he was looking at everything around him, thinking that this could very well be the last time he visited Regalia. When his mom heard about all of the battles he had fought in, she would definitely forbid him to visit again. Now he was having second thoughts about bonding with Hera. If he was never going to come back again, why hadn't he let Hera bond with someone else, who would be there permanently? Anyone would want to bond with a bat like her, she was skilled in battle, kind, happy, loving, and all of the perfect qualities for a bat like her. Wouldn't she just be really sad if her bond never returned?

Gregor was lost in thought throughout the whole feast. Finally he just got up and walked out onto the balcony, letting his feet dangle off the side. He looked out over Regalia, at the dark, war-torn city he had come to love, along with the people and creatures in it.

"Gregor," a voice said softly from above him. Luxa sat beside him. He turned his face to look at her, and found that she was already looking at him. "Gregor, you are always welcome back if you wish to come." She said, reading his thoughts.

"Yeah, well, Luxa, the problem is, I don't think I'm going to be allowed back." Gregor sighed.

"Well, I will always hope." Luxa sighed as well, and turned her head away. Gregor just nodded, to sad to speak. Finally, after a long silence, he spoke, and let out all of his thoughts.

"Luxa, I have no clue where I belong anymore! I mean, I feel more comfortable in the Underland, but everyone says the Overland is my home, and that's where my family is and everything, but I have so many secrets there, ones I don't have here! I really don't know where I'm supposed to be." He said, summing everything up with that last sentence. He looked at Luxa, sort of expecting an answer.

"I really do not think I should speak my thoughts, because I assume you would know what I would say. Other than that, I am truly sorry to say, I have no other solution for you." She said apologetically. Gregor sighed, but nodded. "You know, I do have something that will make you feel better, at least for the time being." Luxa smiled. She stepped into the High Hall, and a second later, came flying out of the top on Aurora, Hera following. "Let us go on one last ride through the city."

And Gregor tossed himself over the side of the balcony, for Hera to catch him. When she did, they soared through the air, and Gregor let his spirits soar with him, for one last time.


	29. For one last time

This chapter is the end of _Gregor and the Prophecy of Light_. I hope you all enjoyed the story, and know that I will be continuing it but as a sequel, _Gregor and the Bone of Bane_. Thank you, everyone, for reading, and I hope you read _Bone of Bane_!

I will just add my disclaimer here, because I forgot in the beginning. I do not own the Underland Chronicles, only the characters in my fanfic that you do not recognize from the original books.

Chapter 29

The flight was not long; because Vikus called them in the next time they passed the palace. Hera touched down and Gregor slipped off.

"Gregor, we must be getting you home. You must bathe, and then I will give you an opportunity to take whatever you would like from the museum." Vikus said. Gregor led himself out of the High Hall. After over a year in the Underland, he could navigate the palace pretty much with his eyes closed. He made his way to the bathroom near Luxa's room. He used the relief room, really having to go, then stripped off his clothes and lowered himself in the steaming tub.

The bath took longer than usual, only because Gregor was savoring his time in the Underland. Finally, when he thought it had been too long, he got out and dried himself with the super soft spider silk towels. He dressed in the new Underlander clothes left for him and went out. He made his way to the museum where Vikus was waiting.

"Please, take anything you would like." He said. Gregor looked around, but finally found some things he wanted. He found a very new looking puzzle book, called_ 99 puzzles for the keen eye_, and figured Lizzie would love that. For Boots, he found a little plastic tiara, since she had lost her old one in a flood crossing the Swag. He was about to leave when he saw a picture, in the corner, but it was framed. It was a picture he had had someone take at Hazard's birthday party. It showed him, Luxa, Boots, Temp, Hazard, Thalia, Ares, Aurora, Nike, Howard, his mom, Vikus, Mareth, and Solovet, all smiling in the arena at the party. Three of those who were in this picture were gone now, Ares, Thalia, and Solovet. Then, next to it, he found a picture of just him and Ares, claw and hand locked. This was one of the rare occasions when Ares was happy. It was also framed. This was the first time Gregor was seeing his bat whole again, not dead and torn apart. He needed it.

"Vikus, can I take these pictures?" Gregor asked. Vikus nodded.

"Of course you may. We have assumed you would like them, and we have put them in these…frames, or the like, that we have found in the museum. Please, take them." The old man answered. Gregor slipped them into his pocket, which was rather large. "But now it is time for you to go. Your sisters are awaiting you with Hera in the High Hall."

Gregor followed Vikus with a heavy heart down to the High Hall. Vikus had arranged for Hera to fly them to their laundry room entrance, and not the waterway.

A lot of people had come to see them off. There was Vikus, Luxa, Aurora, Hazard, Howard, Nike, Daedalus, Temp, Mareth, Perdita, Keedra, Ripred, Clipclaw, Lapblood, Flyfur, Sixclaw, Dulcet, and a couple of Underlanders Gregor didn't know. Lizzie went right up and gave Ripred a hug, and then she locked hand and claw with Daedalus. Gregor waved at everyone, but he pulled Luxa aside. She as practically in tears, but she was holding her strong position.

"Bye, Luxa. I'll miss you." Gregor said.

"Goodbye, Gregor. And I as well, much more than you know." Luxa answered. She pulled him close and kissed him, and they held together for the longest yet, when they broke apart, Gregor didn't want to let go, but he had to. So he went over to Hera and jumped, she caught him, and then swooped up his sisters. With a last wave back, they flew away from the city.

They were all practically silent on the flight back; the only sounds were Boots's coughs and Lizzie's quiet sobs. The currents were easy, and they reached the grate in no time. Gregor opened it for his sisters, but he stayed back for a last word with Hera.

Thanks, Hera, for everything. I had a great time with you." Gregor said.

"We are bonds; there is no need to thank me anymore, as you have done just as much for I." She replied. "If you ever have need of me, all you need do is whistle." She said, and Gregor nodded. She locked claw and hand with him quickly, then pulled away to go. "You know, queen Luxa's birthday is only four months from now." She hinted, and with a small smile descended down the pipe back to the Underland. Gregor smiled as he watched his bat spin down the tube until she was out of sight, and then backed away from the grate. Maybe he would go back.

Gregor closed the grate. "Lizzie, Boots, time to go back up." He said. He took both his sisters' hands and they took the elevator up to their apartment.

When he opened the door, their mom was on top of them, hugging them crazy. His dad did the same when she let go. Gregor almost wondered where his grandma was, but then his heart gave a jolt when he realized she was gone. He looked up at his mom and tears were pouring down her face. He just hugged her harder.

Mrs. Cormaci showed up in five minutes, and she, along with his parents, demanded to know what had happened. So, ignoring how upset his mother would be when he told about the battles, he told them.

He told about opening the door and finding Hera, about reading the note from Luxa's mom and the new prophecy, about Ripred's return, about Hazard's attack and the battle in the fields, and of looking for light in the tunnels near the spout and finding Clipclaw on Ares's body, of Howard and Nike's bonding, and the shock of finding Henry still alive and with Stellovet, then, this part shocked his mother, of Boots's kidnapping. He explained finding Apollo and boots turning up in the night, to his mother's relief. Then he told about the battle with the gnawers in the cavern, and of Stellovet's death and when he thought Hera was dead. He explained how Nyx turned good and helped him kill Henry, then of Hera awakening. Finally, he told about him and Hera bonding, and Lizzie and Daedalus's surprise bond. After explaining it all, he was exhausted.

His mom hugged him and said, "Well, it sounds like you've had quite a trip. That's all very well, but when will you listen to me about no more battles?"

"It's not that easy, mom." He sighed. She just shrugged. Lizzie bounded up to her.

"Mom, I have a bond! I have a bond!" she cried. Their mom laughed.

"That's wonderful, Lizzie. Now why don't you go to sleep, I'm sure you need some rest." She said. Lizzie gave a yawn.

"Mama, I ride the pretty bat! And Gregor fought mean rat!" boots cried. She showed her teeth and pretended to be a rat. She ran all the way into hers, Lizzie's and what used to be their grandma's bedroom. Lizzie followed her. Gregor just sat still, thinking about Luxa.

"What's on your mind, Gregor? I know its something." His mom said, wrapping her arms around him. Gregor considered telling her about Luxa, but he decided it was more of a private matter, so he kept quiet.

"Nothing, mom. I'm going to bed." He walked into his room and pulled the covers down he laid down without bothering to undress, but remembered the photographs in his pocket. He took them out and placed them on his windowsill. He lay on his stomach and looked at them for a while, remembering those happy times with his friends. Finally he lay on his back again and looked up at the ceiling.

He thought about Hera's words of Luxa's birthday. At least there was some small chance of him going back. For one last time.


End file.
